The World As We Know It
by OhUidhrin
Summary: Stefan is with Klaus and Bonnie and the others don't know how to get him back or how to take on Klaus. They track down Lucy to help, but will that be enough? Find out when Bonnie locates Stefan and confronts Klaus. Bonnie/Stefan/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT**

My version of what takes place after the last episode in Season 2 "As I Lay Dying" The Vampire Diaries a CW Television series based on the series of books by L.J. Smith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except those I choose to add) or TVD

**Chapter 1**

Jeremy couldn't sleep that night. Not after what he just saw, or rather, who he just saw. Anna and Vicki, yep, his two ex-girlfriends who are supposed to be dead. Well they were dead before as they were both vampires, but now dead dead. He just didn't understand. Why was he seeing them? What did they want? That's exactly what he asked them.

_**Flashback**_

_"I don't understand, " Jeremy said. "How is it that I'm seeing you, both of you". _

_Vicki was the first to reply. "We have a message for you," she said._

_"What kind of message?", Jeremy asked._

_"All in due time", Anna replied._

_"Wait, what does that mean?", Jeremy asked. But then he was talking to mid air._

_"What tha hell was that?" Jeremy asked himself as he went to lie down perplexed over what happened. _

_**End of Flashback**_

He thought of waking up Alaric and telling him but didn't bother. It could wait until tomorrow. As he lay in bed he wondered if he should tell Bonnie too. But he doesn't want to worry her, not after what she's been through, after what they've all been through. Besides, they haven't told him anything substantial yet and they might just think he's crazy - stressed after everything that's happened: Jenna and John dying, Klaus getting away, Damon supposedly dying from a werewolf's bite (Tyler nonetheless), and him almost dying too, getting accidentally shot by Sheriff Forbes. Bonnie saved him, she saved him.

_Meanwhile at the Bennett residence..._

Bonnie was tossing and turning in her bed as she was worried about Jeremy. Even though he told her that he was OK, she was still thinking about the consequences of her actions. What consequences were the dead witches talking about? God, did anyone else have to die? She really didn't want that. Enough of that has happened already, too many innocent lives lost. Speaking of lost, Stefan was going through her mind as well. Did he find Klaus? Did he get the cure for Damon? Haven't heard anything from Elena. She was also contemplating talking to her dad, but since he's not really into the "hocus pocus", what's the use. She then wondered about her mom and wished that Grams was there to guide her. She tried to contact Lucy by reaching out to her telepathically. It's not something that she's been practicing but she gave it a shot anyway. Nothing. She couldn't even do a locator spell as she has nothing belonging to Lucy. She sighed and tried to get some sleep as there isn't much she can do right now. She'll talk to Elena tomorrow about the Salvatores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_GOOD MORNING MYSTIIIIIIC FALLLLS! WAKEY WAKEY ALL YOU SLEEPY HEADS! TODAY IS A BRAND NEW DAY!..._

"Huh, what?", Bonnie said startled out of her sleep by the Mystic Falls Saturday morning radio show. When the hell did she fall asleep? she wondered, not that she was complaining or anything. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes,thinking this really is a brand new day. A brand new day to hear brand new news. About Stefan, Damon, Klaus and maybe even Jeremy.

Bonnie turned the radio off, got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She stripped herself of her matching Scooby Doo boy short and cami set and stepped into the shower. She washed her hair and cleansed her body for a good half an hour, feeling fresh and clean. She actually started singing that song by Outkast," Aint nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean (so fresh and so clean clean)..."

And she was indeed dressed as the song says. She decided to wear a pair of stone washed skinny jeans, black converse all stars, and a black v-neck comfy fit t-shirt that fit at the hips. She blow dried her hair and straightened it with her new instyler rotating curling iron that just does wonders. She completed her look with a silver charm bracelet and a Celtic trinity charm necklace, along with a Celtic Warrior shield narrow comfort fit ring. Bonnie's mother is of Irish/Scottish ancestry, hence all the Celtic jewellery. Her name is Siobhan Sinead McCullough. She has bright auburn hair and green eyes, fair skin with some small freckles across her nose and cheeks, looking like sugar dust. She's a very beautiful woman. Bonnie looked like her. She has her eyes, but no freckles. She has caramel coloured skin and her hair is brown - towards the chestnut side. Beautiful, just like her mother. Her mother put her given name and middle name for Bonnie's middle names. Bonnie's full name is Bonnie Siobhan Sinead Bennett. Her dad is quite the looker himself. He has been told numerous times that he looks like the British actor, Idris Elba - tall, dark _and_ handsome. Cliche, but the truth. His name is Donovan Eoghan Bennett (he has some Irish ancestry as well). Her mom gave her the jewellery before the divorce, for luck. She took a look in the mirror satisfied with her appearance. "Hmmm, Bennett, good choice with bringing back the bangs", she said out loud.

Bonnie went downstairs singing the Outkast song, realizing that her father already left for work. Why he had to work on a Saturday, only God knows. He doesn't really talk about his job much. He's an external auditor and his job takes him all over, even on the weekends at times. He left some coffee in the perculator. She decided to just have some toast and a few strawberries along with it. She popped two slices of whole wheat bread into the toaster and decided to call Jeremy.

_I am the sun and the air, I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does, see I've already waited too long..._ Jeremy smiled and picked up and said,"Hey Bonnie, how's my lucky charm today?"

"Ha, lucky charm huh?", Bonnie asked, then said in mischievously,"Do I remind you of a leprachaun, Jer?" grinning.

"As little as you are, you're no leprachaun," Jeremy replied. "You're way hotter".

Bonnie smiled and was blushing as Jeremy suspected. "So, how are you feeling?", she asked him.

Jeremy hesitated for a second before saying that he's OK as can be given the prior events. Alaric slept over and he left not too long ago for his place. She asked if Elena was there by any chance. "Pfft, you should know better than that", Jeremy told her. "Thought so," she said. "OK, I'm heading over to the boarding house to find out what's going on with Stefan and Damon."

"Sure, I'll meet you over there", Jeremy said. He still wasn't sure if he should tell her about Anna and Vicki, or what he thought were Anna and Vicki. He hasn't seen them since. He's now wondering if he saw them at all. "OK, see you then", Bonnie told him and then hung up.

Suddenly, Rihanna's _Umbrella_ starting to play from Bonnie's phone. She answered, "Hey El, I was just about to call you".

"Bonnie, hey", Elena said. Bonnie could hear the fear and worry in her voice.

"What's wrong?", Bonnie asked concerned for her friend.

"Can you come over to the boarding house right away? We need to talk. It's about Stefan," Elena said frantically.

"Yeah, of course, I'm on my way actually. Jeremy's meeting me there as well", Bonnie replied.

"OK", Elena said and hung up.

Bonnie gathered her car keys and her book bag with the Grimoire, locked up the house and stepped outside. She immediately felt as if someone was watching her. The feeling lasted for a couple of seconds but Bonnie was high on alert as it was and scanned her surroundings, seeing if she could sense any danger (particularly of the supernatural kind). She didn't feel anything. "OK, Bonnie get it together, might be a little too paranoid",she said to herself out loud. But this being Mystic Falls, the apparent hub of all things unnatural, maybe she wasn't being paranoid after all. Anyway, she had to put that on the back burner for a while as she had to get over to the boarding house. She got in her car, a 2011 Chevy Camaro in Imperial blue metallic colour. Awesome car her dad gave her. A nice change from the Prius that she had before. She scanned the area one more time before driving off on her way to the Salvatores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door swung open before Bonnie had a chance to knock and was greeted by Damon. Of course this did not startle Bonnie, as him being a vampire she knew he heard her approaching. "Took you long enough", he said impatiently. "See you're alive and well," she replied with slight sarcasm. "Hm, nice car", he returned with a small smirk that Bonnie felt like slapping off his face at that moment in time. "Thanks", she said dryly.

She walked past Damon to Elena who is in the great room . Bonnie looked upon Elena's tear stained face and fatigued appearance and the two embraced each other. Bonnie was then hit with images and surprisingly dialogue: Damon was declaring his love for her, she telling him that she likes him the way he is, Damon succumbing to his ailment, Elena kissing him... At that Bonnie gasped and pulled back from the embrace and looked from Elena to Damon in shock and confusion.

"You _kissed_ Damon?", she asked Elena, slight accusation in her tone.

Elena looked at her speechless for a minute. It was Damon who asked clearly surprised, "You saw that?"

"Yeah, I did", she replied looking from him back to Elena. "What was that about, and where's Stefan?"she asked.

"He's gone Bonnie, with Klaus?", Elena said ignoring the first part of Bonnie's question.

"Wait, wha-what?", Bonnie exclaimed. "What the hell for?"

"In exchange for the cure for me", Damon spoke up, a guilty, solemn expression on his face.

Bonnie stared at him for a while stomped for words, partly for what he just said and partly for the look upon his face, then sat down on the sofa. "Oh my God, I know that Klaus would expect something in return if he had the cure for the werewolf bite, but I never expected that. What does Klaus want with him? How did you find out that Klaus has him and...how did you get the cure? what _is_ the cure?", Bonnie asked, one question rolling out immediately after the other.

"Katherine," Damon declared.

"Yeah, she came last night with the cure, which is Klaus' blood and that's when she told us about Stefan," Elena added, on the verge of crying again.

Bonnie processed the information she just received and said,"So...in other words, Stefan sacrificed himself for you", looking at Damon, "while you were here declaring your undying, or rather dying love, for Elena and kissed her?" Bonnie was getting angrier by the second.

Damon replied, "Hey, for your information _witch_, _she_ kissed _me_ AND I thought I was going to die. I never in a million years expected a cure." His eyes widening for emphasis.

Elena looked at him then, angry that he's putting the blame on her, like he wasn't grateful for it.

"Oh that's rich Damon, just rich!", Bonnie shot back. "Just leave it up to you not to have faith in your brother, in ANYONE for that matter, except Elena. Oh, wait, not even her or else you wouldn't have forced your blood down her throat, AGAINST her wishes!"

"Oh, here we go again, I thought we were past that! Besides you found a way to get around that", Damon returned matter-of-factly.

"Guys, will you please cut it out!", Elena interrupted. "We have to find Stefan and get him back. You know how he is when he feeds on human blood."

At that Bonnie faced Elena with a look of horror on her face. "Stefan fed on human blood?", she said almost in a whisper. Elena nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah, apparently Klaus knows about the days when Stefan used to feed off of humans and wreaked havoc town after town. Klaus wants him on his team and he blackmailed Stefan into accepting his offer - join his team or he kills all those he loves", Damon said, his jaw and fist clenched in obvious anger and frustration.

"Shit", was all Bonnie could say. She remembered what Stefan was like when he was on human blood. Out of control, dangerous..and now teamed with a psycho like Klaus, they're gonna rain bloody hell on whatever town they come across. She felt so sorry for Stefan. Giving up all that he worked so hard to accomplish, leaving his home, friends and Elena, all for his brother.

"I keep calling his cell and he won't pick up. Bonnie, can you do a locator spell to try and find him?", Elena asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course", Bonnie replied. She looked at Elena and felt so sorry for her. "Hey, we're gonna find him", she added while rubbing her shoulder. Elena looked at her and nodded her head with a slight smile. "But that means we're gonna find Klaus too and him being a true hybrid now, he's practically indestructible", Bonnie added. At that Elena's face fell realizing that what Bonnie said is true.

"I'll call Ric," Damon quipped. "We need to come up with some type of plan before we think of getting Stefan back, or we'll all be dead. In the meantime, what about asking your dead ancestors for help?"

"I don't know about that Damon, they gave me a hard time when I went to them for the cure for you and then an even harder one when I asked them to save Jeremy. They told me point blank that I shouldn't have come back there. They also told me there would be consequences because of that."

"Save Jeremy?", Elena asked, clearly confused. "Save him from what, what happened?", she asked again getting frantic.

"He, uh, he got shot accidentally by Sheriff Forbes", Bonnie said.

"What?", Elena exclaimed.

"The Sheriff was going after Damon and Jeremy found him and was trying to help him. The Sheriff shot after Damon but he ran out of the way and Jeremy got shot instead", Bonnie explained.

"Shit..dammit", Damon said under his breath with a look of guilt appearing on his features. He looked to Elena apologetically. "I'm sorry Elena, I didn't even realize that it even happened. I was way out of it."

"I don't wanna hear about that right now, I just want to know that he's OK", Elena said, still a little angry at him for blaming her for the kiss.

"Yeah, he's fine. He was brought back," Bonnie said.

Elena then looked shocked and blurted out, "brought back? ...he DIED? Oh my God! Are you sure that he's OK Bonnie?"

Bonnie was about to answer when Damon interrupted. "Dammit", he said. "What kind of consequences are we talking about?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me anything. I asked how he was feeling and he said OK given the circumstances. I'm constantly on the alert for anything out of the ordinary."

"Ha, when isn't there anything out of the ordinary," Damon said.

Meantime Elena was calling Jeremy to find out how he was doing and how far away he is.

"Oh, thank God Jeremy you're OK. Yeah, Bonnie just filled me in. OK, see you in minute", Elena said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "He sounds fine..normal", she added.

"Well that makes one of us", Damon added. He then took his phone out and called Ric, who told him he's on his way over.

Bonnie called Caroline and told her to bring Tyler and leave her mom out of it for now. She didn't want to run the risk of Klaus endangering her.

Ten minutes later, both Jeremy and Alaric showed up at the boarding house. Elena immediately ran to her brother and embraced him in a tight hug, nearly choking the life out of him. "Elena, I'm fine, quit fussing. Just thank God that Bonnie, Alaric and Caroline were there to help me."

"See," he said while turning full circle and patting himself down, "I'm _fine_. Good as new," he added with a smile.

"So no strange side effects or anything?", Elena asked, "Cause Bonnie said that the dead witches spoke of there being "consequences" for them bringing you back."

"Consequences?", Jeremy asked, while simultaneously wondering if he really and truly did see Anna and Vicki.

Elena saw the look on Jeremy's face. "Jeremy, what is it?", she asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy, please. If you experienced anything, anything at all, just tell us. I don't want anything happening to you or anybody else, again", Bonnie said.

A look of embarrassment crept onto Jeremy's face.

"Spit it out man, time is of the essence", Damon said impatiently.

"Well, I think I saw and spoke to Anna and Vicki last night," Jeremy disclosed.

"What?", Caroline exclaimed,as she and Tyler just walked into the house when Jeremy shared that piece of information.

The others were and looked dumbfounded. Not knowing how to respond to that at all.

"Vicki?", Tyler asked confused. "I thought she was dead."

"She is", Bonnie confirmed. "You said you spoke to them. What did they say?", Bonnie asked. She also felt a little uncomfortable as these were two of Jeremy's ex-girlfriends. Of all the consequences, why did she have to be dealing with ghosts of girlfriends past?

"They said that they have a message for me and when I asked what it was, they just said 'all in good time', then vanished", Jeremy explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me this last night, Jer?", Bonnie asked him, wondering why he felt he had to keep them a secret. Wait, was she jealous of his dead undead ex-girlfriends? What kind of a world is she living in?

"Because it happened so fast. I mean, they didn't really tell me anything and I myself was wondering if it was real; wondering if it was just the stress of everything that happened. So I let it slide."

Bonnie and the others seemed satisfied with that answer. Made sense actually. Anyone might have thought him crazy. Well, maybe not Alaric and Bonnie as they were expecting some kind of consequence. Bonnie then remembered that feeling of being watched before she left her house and told them about it. She stated that she scoped out the area but nothing. She was told to be careful and let them know whenever she feels that way again. One can't be too careful, not in this world as they know it. They then explained the situation to Tyler and Caroline who were at a loss. Alaric then gathered everyone and emphasized the need to come up with a plan to get Stefan back and not get killed in the process.

"Bonnie, I know that the dead witches are pretty much a dead end right now, given what happened. But what about that cousin of yours Lucy?", Alaric said. "Is there anyway you can get in contact with her?"

"I tried to last night, but nothing. I don't even have anything belonging to her to do a locator spell. But...I could try with my blood alone and see if that works though," Bonnie said. She wasn't sure how successful it would be, but they were desperate.

"Sounds good. Give it a go", Alaric encouraged. "We'll look through the other grimoires to see if we can find anything to help." The other grimoires were kept at the Salvatore boarding house as there is where they have all their meetings, hence it's convenient.

They all gathered around the table in the library and watched as Bonnie performed the locator spell. She concentrated on Lucy and cut the palm of her left hand and let a few drops of blood fall onto the map. The candles that she placed at each end of the map were instantly lit and a soft wind waft through the room as she began chanting lowly. Tyler looked really intrigued as this is the first time seeing Bonnie in action. He was in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The blood started to move down south on the map and then stopped. They looked at the location and saw that it was somewhere in Savannah, Georgia. "It worked," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, it did," Bonnie said in agreement, relieved at that. "And no nose bleeds," she added gladly. Quite frankly, she was getting sick of having non-stop nose bleeds whenever she did any spells. But ever since she was loaned the power of a hundred witches, her skills have improved.

"Well, someone's gotten stronger," Damon said with a smirk.

"OK", Alaric interrupted. "Bonnie, you, me and Damon should head down to Savannah to try and locate Lucy. You'll be able to sense her, hopefully, when in the same vicinity?"

Bonnie nodded and Damon said, "Alright, lets go."

"Caroline, cover for us and you and wolf boy keep an eye out for the others", Damon voiced while looking especially at Elena.

"Sure, and 'wolf-boy'? really?", Caroline scoffed while Tyler just nodded in agreement ignoring that comment. "Be careful guys and look after Bonnie."

"She'll be fine", Damon said matter-of-factly. "Can't you see that her powers have gotten stronger?", he added.

"I know, but..still", Caroline started.

"I'll be OK Car," Bonnie assured her. She was still weary however, because she was thinking all this time if they'll run into Klaus and Stefan while on the journey to Georgia, and having NO clue how to stop him without hurting herself and the others.

Caroline smiled and hugged her and Jeremy hugged and kissed her and told her to be careful and that he'll call to check up on her.

"Bonnie, please be careful", Elena stressed, worried about her best friend. She hugged her and smiled weakly. Bonnie took notice of Elena, realizing that she probably hasn't slept at all since last night. She was dressed in the same clothing as last night: dark skinny jeans, dark blue long sleeved v-neck fitted top. Bonnie pulled her aside and asked her quietly,"El, why did you kiss Damon?"

Elena sighed and explained,"I thought he was dying, we both did. I know that he has feelings for me, as everyone knows. He wanted my forgiveness and he told me how he felt. I just wanted him to feel at peace before he died. He actually said thank you when I did it. I like Damon Bonnie, you know that, but I don't love him. That kiss didn't mean anything more than bidding a friend farewell."

"Oh, I get it. But I'm just worried that if Stefan finds out, while he's still in ripper mode, I have no idea how he'll react. I just don't want you getting hurt Elena and I definitely wouldn't want this to turn into a Katherine situation. You see how that turned out..not that you're like Katherine or anything..but you understand what I mean, don't you?", Bonnie asked.

"Trust me I know what you're saying, but I really don't wanna deal with that right now, you know", Elena replied. "I just want to concentrate on getting Stefan back safely and finding a way to get rid of Klaus."

Bonnie nodded in compliance.

"Bonnie! Let's go!", Damon bellowed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said,"I've been summoned". Elena just laughed. Bonnie grinned happy that her friend laughed for the first time today.

They met Damon and Alaric out front. "It's 11:00 a.m so we can stop to pick up some clothes and then get something to eat on the way. Damon, I'm assuming that you've packed enough blood bags to last the trip," said Alaric.

"And then some," Damon quipped. Not that he wouldn't feed on some unsuspecting human,but he figured that there wouldn't be time for that and it's best to keep a low profile especially in another part of the country. He had already showered and changed, not in his usual black attire however. It did not take away his allure though. He had on dark blue fitted CK jeans and a white henly three-quarter sleeve henley shirt.

Tyler, who was outside as well apologized to Damon for biting him and also thanked him for saving his and Caroline's life the night of the ritual. Damon told him not to mention it. He really didn't want him mentioning it as that's the reason they're in this whole mess. Sure, Klaus always has a back up plan and who knows how the situation would have turned out had he not saved them. However, Stefan is still out there with that maniac doing God knows what, all because of him. For that he felt guilty. Damon was always good at hiding his guilt, or rather turning it off, but now, he'd rather not have it all.

After they left, Jeremy and Tyler went to the Grill to play some pool and hang out. Caroline and Elena stayed at the boarding house. "So...you kissed Damon huh?", Caroline said to Elena.

"Caroline...", Elena started exasperated. She really didn't want to go into this right now.

"No, it's OK. I heard everything. I'm with Bonnie in that I don't want you to get hurt", Caroline expressed.

"Thanks Caroline", Elena said appreciatively.

"Have you showered?", Caroline asked.

"OMG, do I smell bad?", Elena asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, but I can tell...you know...enhanced senses and all," Caroline explained while pointing at her nose.

Elena showered and dressed in mid-thigh blue jean shorts, jade coloured tank top, black and white converse shoes and her hair in a pony-tail. Caroline told her she looked better. Caroline herself was wearing black shorts and a pink halter top and black thong sandals. Her hair was straightened and hung loose. Elena voiced that she definitely felt better and with that they fixed something to eat. Of course, Caroline had a blood bag. They just talked and waited to hear news from Bonnie and the guys.

A week after finding Lucy (which took about two days after they got to Georgia), they've been trying to locate Stefan. Their plan was really to find Stefan and hit Klaus with everything they've got. Bonnie and Lucy have been going over some spells to defend themselves against Klaus. First they put protection spells on everyone who would be in immediate danger. That took some energy out of both of them. Lucy is more advanced than Bonnie but she was still affected nonetheless as she's never performed that spell on so many people. They were planning on using a binding spell on Klaus if needs be. They weren't sure what kind of effect it would have on him due to him being a true hybrid now. Which means that he is extremely powerful and hard to destroy. I mean, hey, it would've taken ALL the powers of a hundred witches to defeat him and that was BEFORE he was fully transformed. All they knew was that they had their work cut out for them.

So, in keeping with their plan, they have been finding out locations where Stefan was and everytime Alaric, Damon and Tyler would go check it out, he was nowhere there. Klaus was always one (or more) step ahead of them. It was mighty frustrating. The locator spells that Lucy and Bonnie performed took the guys all over the east coast...and...nothing. Even Tyler couldn't sniff them out. It was obvious then that Klaus had another witch or witches working with him, concealing their location. They were toying with them, riling them up making them feel that there is no way that they'll ever find them unless they want them to. And...it was working.

This cherade continued for all of summer. It's a good thing that Bonnie's father worked so much so as not to raise suspicion. He also doesn't know Lucy, so she's been staying in between the boarding house. Right now she just passes as a friend of Alaric's. Bonnie is planning on making the formal introductions after they've made some progress with finding Stefan. Bonnie has also been experiencing the "being watched" feelings once in a while. They've come to the conclusion that it's maybe Klaus or any of his minions (protected by a concealment spell) toying with them. Because of that, whenever they met at the boarding house, which is often, Lucy but a sound barrier spell over the house to prevent anyone eavesdropping and hearing about their plans. This summer was really not enjoyable nor productive.

While trying to locate Stefan and Klaus, Bonnie and Lucy have been practicing telepathy. They were trying to see if maybe Bonnie could try reaching out to Stefan with her mind and have him communicate with her. It is strongest if the people involved have some sort of connection. Bonnie and Stefan are friends, he saved her life with his blood and rescued her more than once. It's also better that they're both supernatural beings. If that method is successful, there is no way that Klaus could know of their conversations and they would be better able to help him. Closer to the start of the school year, Bonnie made a break through. It was a Sunday midnight, one week before school started. It turns out that she made the break through earlier but Stefan chose to ignore it. Even though he's in the 'ripper' mode, he still doesn't want anyone back home getting hurt. After all, that's why he is in said mode. Yes, telepathy is communicating with the mind but he was still quite cautious when it comes to Klaus. The man's been around for ages, who knows what he's capable of.

"Stefan, thank God, you're alive...sort of", Bonnie sent to him.

"Yeah, look Bonnie, you shouldn't be contacting me, not with the distance between us. It will take too much of your powers", Stefan returned.

"I know Stefan, but what else are we supposed to do? Everyone is worried sick about you, especially Elena and Damon (though he hides it more or so)", Bonnie sent back.

"Bonnie, believe me, if I could I would leave, but I can't. He'll kill all of you and I won't be able to do anything to stop him. Neither can you without killing yourself in the process and like I said before, that is NOT an option", Stefan relayed.

"Stefan, Lucy's here in Mystic Falls and she's helping us to rescue you. We're not giving up on you. I promise you that," Bonnie assured him. Bonnie's head began to hurt and she could feel the nose bleed coming on. Oh no, not this again she thought to herself, forgetting that Stefan could hear her.

"Bonnie, I know that you're getting weak. I'm going. Please...all of you just be careful", Stefan told her. With that he was gone. He severed the connection.

Bonnie let out the breath that she'd been holding and lay down in her bed. She lay there for about a half an hour recooperating and thinking about the conversation that took place. Stefan sounded like he was in so much pain, like he was struggling with who he had become. Her heart went out to him and what he was forced to do; and with what he's probably _being_ forced to do. She wanted to go tell the others but her dad's home and he's not gonna allow her out of the house at this hour, summer vacation or not. This is not something that can be discussed over the phone. So Bonnie decided to tell them in the morning. It's not like she got a location from him or what exactly he and Klaus were doing anyway. So, she tried to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Just want to say thank you for the reviews. Very encouraging. Hope I do justice to the fanfic world and that you enjoy it until the end. Keep reviewing, your opinions are very much appreciated. Thanks again.**

**P.S. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters (just who I decide to put in, which is soon).**

_"What does THIS button do?" ... "No Dee Dee..."_

The television is what woke Bonnie up this morning. It was Monday morning, August 29, 2011, one week before school starts. _Dexter's Lab_ was on Boomerang, a channel that Bonnie really loves for all the vintage toons. She arose surprised that she actually got some sleep as she was in turmoil over Stefan. Anyway, she got out of bed, removed her Daffy Duck shortie pajamas, and showered. Bonnie decided to wear a pair of brown leggings just below the knee, a green floral print cotton tunic with spaghetti straps and brown 3-inch wedge heel sandals. Her hair was out in slight waves, almost tassel like and her bangs. No make-up is on her face except for some clear lip gloss and brown mascara (which compliments her green eyes). She just decided to wear the Celtic jewellery again (she needs all the luck she can get) and added a pair of white gold knobs in her ears.

Bonnie went downstairs, greeted her dad who left for work shortly after and prepared some breakfast. Just some Fiber One cereal, a slice of toast, some orange juice and a cup of coffee. As she tried to consume all of it, she called Elena and told her she has some news about Stefan. Elena's emotions were running on high and was extremely anxious to hear the news. Bonnie told her that she'll come to the boarding house and tell everyone at the same time. Elena was satisfied with that but told her to hurry up. Bonnie finished most of her breakfast, then washed up. She let out a sigh and said, "Now for the inquisition", then left for the Salvatores.

"Oh my God!" "That's amazing!" What did he say?" "Where is he?" "Is he OK?" "What about Klaus?" "What do you mean he severed the connection?" "Can you contact him now?"... A barrage of questions and comments was just directed at Bonnie who was becoming really flustered. She just stood there looking from one person to the next. Lucy was about to intervene when Bonnie just let out a scream. Everyone quieted and stared at her wondering what was wrong with her.

"Everyone, please, just stop!", Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie, we're sorry, it's just that this is the first breakthrough we've had since he left, and we're really anxious", Elena explained. "So, tell us everything."

She looked at Elena who was dressed in a short sleeve v-neck fitted light blue t-shirt, blue boot cut jean pants, black ankle boots and her hair was in a bun. She had on a light blush on her cheeks, cherry lip gloss, so her lips had a tint of red and black mascara, and diamond studs in her ears and the vervain-filled necklace that Stefan gave her. Hmm, different look but nice. Bonnie inhaled then began.

"First thing, Stefan didn't tell me where he is,or what he and Klaus are doing right now. Second, he's worried about all of us because Klaus is practically indestructible. Third, I can contact him but it depends on the distance," Bonnie rolled out before she could get interrupted.

"What do you mean depends on the distance?", Jeremy asked.

Lucy answered,"It means that the closer you are the stronger the connection. The farther away, the more energy it takes to keep the connection alive and flowing." She was leaning against part of the book shelf in the library. She was wearing tan-coloured skinny jeans, strappy high heeled brown booties and a white peasant style blouse that stopped right at the waist of the jeans. Her long light brown hair was french-braided in one. She was wearing minimal make up - pink lip gloss, smokey grey eye shadow and black mascara. Her light brown eyes seem to sparkle underneath. Her jewellery consisted of small gold hoop earrings, a pearl antique Claddagh gold ring on her right middle finger, and a gold chain with gold trinity knot oval raised locket (Celtic as well).

"I can't believe that he didn't say anything else", Damon said, clearly agitated. He has no clue what to do. Neither does Stefan, nor anybody else in this room. Yeah they discussed using the binding spell on Klaus, and sure they have protection spells on them, but how good are those means if that damned maniac - **powerful **maniac - can't even be destroyed.

"Damon, he said he can't. He doesn't even want us to come after him. He has no clue how to defeat Klaus and he wants us safe," Bonnie said. "God!, this whole mess wouldn't even have happened if Elijah didn't betray us in the end", she exclaimed. She was now pacing, tension rising in the room. The lights began to flicker in tune with her steps. Everyone became aware of this.

"Hey, calm down, before you bring the house down on us", Damon said.

Jeremy went to her and was rubbing her back. They were in the library and Jeremy led her to the brown leather sofa that was in there and sat with her trying to calm her down. Elena and Caroline sat on the other side of her.

"I didn't even remember about Elijah until now. I wonder where he is", Elena started.

"Oh, please, do you even have to ask that question El?", Bonnie said distastefully. "Knowing Klaus, he probably double-crossed him, killed him or something and put him where he put the rest of his family. I mean, I know they're brothers, but COME on, this is Klaus we're talking about. Geez, what a louse", she finished.

Damon chuckled at that last comment. Elena then said, "Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, Elijah is the least of our problems right now."

Alaric then spoke up saying,"I don't know. What if what Bonnie said is true. I mean, if we can locate Elijah and free him somehow, he could be a big help."

"True", Tyler added, "but wouldn't we be locating Klaus along with him too?"

Alaric realized that was true and went to pour himself a drink. Bonnie looked at the hunter in his blue wrangler jeans, brown biker boots and a fitted brown and green plaid shirt with 3-quarter sleeves, his face deep in thought, trying to come up with a solution.

"I think Alaric is right," Lucy said. Everyone's attention was now focused on her, some giving her questioning looks, some with "are you out of your mind" looks, but she continued. "No, I'm serious. Damon was telling me of how Luka Martin died. He burnt him with fire but he couldn't see him. He was astro-projecting. His body was in one location but his spirit was somewhere else."

"Like an outer body experience?", questioned Caroline.

"Exactly", Lucy said. "He and his dad found Elijah that way without any of you guys knowing about it, for a while anyway. What if, Bonnie and I can do the same?", she asked.

Everyone was considering this option. Elijah has every motive to destroy Klaus now. He after all double-crossed him - at least that's the only plausible conclusion that they drew on what happened to him. If they could free Elijah and possibly his family members, they would have added fire power. Sure the bastard would be hard to kill, or can't be killed rather, but a gang of Originals could sure slow him down - at least long enough to get Stefan.

"I don't know guys, look what happened to Luka. He got caught. We don't want that happening to Bonnie or Lucy," Elena voiced. Yeah, she wanted Stefan but not at the expense of two innocent lives, one of whom is her best friend - her sister. She is so confused right now and really hurting because it seems as if she can't get out of this situation without someone she loves getting hurt or killed.

"Oh, come on, "Damon said. "Bonnie and Lucy would be better at it that those Martins. They're doing it to save Stefan and keep us alive at the same time. Unlike papa witch and son, who wanted us to die."

"Yeah, but...", started Elena.

"No, he's right Lena", Bonnie interrupted. "It is a good idea", she added looking from Elena to Damon to Lucy. "I can try contacting Stefan and ask him if the knows where Klaus is keeping Elijah and the rest of his family. It might just work."

Damon nodded in agreement and said, "What she said."

"I don't know about the rest of you but I think it's a great idea. The only one that might yield some sort of results," Tyler declared. He was leaning against the book case wearing an army green cargo shorts that stopped right below the knee, a black wife-beater and black pumas. "We just need to come up with a plan of when to do it and make sure that Stefan is in agreement."

"That's true", Bonnie said. "Stefan was adamant in not wanting any of us to get hurt, hence not revealing his location. I couldn't even sense where he was. He might not divulge any information."

Everyone considered this. She did have a point. If Stefan isn't in this, then it's no use.

"Then _convince_ him", Damon told Bonnie. "Tell him that it will be a fool-proof plan. In and out, nobody gets hurt. Let the family deal with Klaus."

Bonnie nodded in compliance. "I'll try", she said.

"But, Bon-", Elena began.

"Elena, it's worth a try", Bonnie said cutting her off. "It's a lot better than just barging in there and attacking with everything we've got, spell or no spell. Less people will get hurt this way."

Elena nodded, still worried, but not arguing anymore because she knows it will do no good. If Bonnie sets her mind to something, she's gonna carry it through, especially when it means less or no people getting hurt. Caroline was reassuring Elena that everything will be OK. This is a team and will be protecting each other no matter what. Elena looked to her friend and smiled. Caroline was wearing a beige summer dress with a black cropped jacket and the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and black flats. She had her hair in low pig tails over the anterior part of her shoulders. Her lips had on pink lip gloss, her eyes had on beige eyeshadow, brown eyeliner and mascara. Her brown eyes popped. She was wearing gold tear drop earrings, matching necklace and a gold charm bracelet.

Bonnie reached out to Stefan but no response. She's been trying for half an hour. They took a break, fixed something to eat. Regular human food is always in the house because of Elena, her friends and now Lucy. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. They decided to prepare turkey burgers, sweet potato oven baked wedges and cole slaw. It was quiet while they ate, wondering what their world has come to, wondering - is this the world as we know it?

Bonnie left the kitchen after eating, the boys volunteering to clean up. She went outside on the patio, looked up towards the sky and just took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then breathed out slowly. She was starting to relax when Jeremy appeared by her side. She smiled without looking at him and said, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?", Jeremy asked her, rubbing her shoulders.

Bonnie looked at him then. He was wearing khaki coloured cargo pants, a grey graphic tee and black and grey running shoes. "Oh, you know, OK, given the circumstances", she said smiling, using his lines he gave her when she asked him the same question the night he got shot. He chuckled as he realized that.

"Hey, have you seen or heard from Anna or Vicki lately?", she asked him. She was worried about him. It's been a while since they've spoken of it, due to running up and down all over the east coast trying to find Stefan.

"Um...", he began.

"Oh my God, you've been seeing them, have you?", she asked but it was really a statement because she knew it was so. She continued before he could confirm. "_Why_ didn't you say something Jeremy? We told you to let us know whenever you see them again." Now she was scolding him.

"I wanted to Bonnie. But everyone was burdened, damned near burnt out trying to locate Stefan, I just decided not to say anything. They didn't even talk to me apart from calling out my name. They appear one minute, disappear the next. It's like I'm being haunted. I don't know Bonnie, maybe the "consequences" is me going out of my mind", he said, frustrated and tired of all this crap that they're going through.

"Jeremy, don't say that", Bonnie said while hugging him. "You're not going out of your mind. If that was the consequence, then why aren't you seeing any other dead people, like Jenna, John, even that creep of a reporter who dated Jenna. We will find a way to make it stop. In the meantime, please let me know whenever it happens again," Bonnie said to him.

He simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. He was actually considering what she said. He only saw his two ex-girlfriends. Why was that? He was also close to Jenna and John, and they were vampires too. Why isn't he seeing them as well?

That night, Bonnie was able to make contact with Stefan.

"Stefan", Bonnie sent. "Why weren't you acknowledging me?"

"I told you Bonnie, it's dangerous," Stefan replied. "I don't want you doing anything foolish out of desperation."

"We have a plan", Bonnie assured him. "I told you that I'm not giving up on you. None of us are. Lucy suggested something that might just work."

"What exactly is that?", Stefan enquired.

"Free Elijah", Bonnie told him.

"Are you out of your mind?", Stefan practically shouted almost giving her a headache.

"Stefan, hear me out before you shatter my brain. We assume that Klaus has Elijah along with the rest of the family, am I right?", Bonnie asked. His silence confirmed it.

"Stefan? Are you there?", she asked.

"Yeah, still here", Stefan answered, not liking where this is going.

"Anyway, Lucy suggested that we cast an astro projection spell, find Elijah and free him along with his family. That way we can get help with taking on Klaus. I just want you to tell me where he is so it would be easier for us to get to him, you know, it would take less power than trying to concentrate on his location and everything", Bonnie explained.

"No, Bonnie, no," Stefan said in disagreement. "Don't you remember when the Martins tried that same exact stunt? Look what happened to them. There is no way I'm allowing you to take that chance."

"But Stefan, it _could_ work. Just help us help you, _please_," Bonnie pleaded.

"You have no idea what Klaus is capable of Bonnie. He has witches on his side, who could probably sense you there," he said.

"We have protection spells Stefan,"Bonnie told him.

"Doesn't matter, he has them closely guarded. I think they'll notice when you pull the dagger out of their chests", Stefan stated.

"I think it's worth a shot", Bonnie said with determination. "What else would you have us do, huh Stefan? I know that what you're going through must be hell, worse that hell even, but what about us huh? You're not the only one suffering Stefan. If you don't wanna help fine, don't. But we will find a way to save you and get rid of Klaus whether you like it or not!"

"_Bonnie_-", Stefan started.

"No Stefan!", Bonnie interrupted. "If you're not gonna tell me something that will aid in rescuing you, I _don't_ wanna hear it!". He is UNbelievable. Here we are trying to save his ass and he's not doing anything to help.

"BONNIE, LISTEN to me", Stefan said raising his voice. "Klaus is extremely deranged. He is very unpredicatable. It's as if he's bipolar or something. He WILL not hesitate to kill you or everyone else for that matter. You know that he wants me on his side, but if you do anything to jeopardize his plans he will kill me too. Then what? huh? all this planning will be for naught. Bonnie please, I am begging you. If this were anyone else, a regular Original even, I would say go for it. But this is KLAUS, a powerful hybrid, remember? You know what he did to his _own_ family. I'm leaving you to think on that...and tell Elena and Damon that I'm sorry."

And he was gone. "Stefan?", Bonnie sent out. Nothing. "Stefan!" God, she felt irritable. He just ended the communication, just like that. Son of a bitch! Ughhhhhh!

Of course all these emotions were expressed on her face. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her hopefully. She shook her head. "He doesn't want to help. He keeps stressing that Klaus is unpredictable and if he realizes that we're messing with his plans he'll kill all of us...even Stefan,"she revealed. "He also said that Elijah and his family are closely guarded, so protection spell or not, our plans would be found out. Elena and Damon, he said to tell you that he's sorry."

The look on Elena's face was that of hopelessness and sadness, while Damon has a "this can't be happening" look on his. Bonnie sat on the sofa in the living room her head in her hands on the verge of crying. She felt so, so...she can't even come up with an emotion. She wanted to scream, burn everything in site. The furniture in the house started to shake, small ornaments started to levitate. Lucy put them back in their rightful places, while Caroline and Elena were trying to calm her down. "Bonnie, you have to try and calm down. Your powers are linked to your emotions," Lucy told her.

For once, Damon was speechless, just standing there this time in his usual black attire, minus the jacket. Every one else was quiet, not knowing what to say or what to do. The stress was starting to get to everyone. Not to mention school was about to start the following Monday. That in itself is stressful. They're gonna have to come up with a lie as to why Stefan isn't in school. It's not that it's difficult, but the questions that will be asked, that's the problem: 'when will Stefan be back?' what happened?' everything OK?' 'he couldn't have done what needed to be done over the summer break?'. Ugh, people...the nerve sometimes. Anyway, everyone knew that what Stefan said was true. They knew that. But still, it seems like their only option right now. Bonnie suddenly sat upright realizing something. She didn't have a headache nor was she fatigued. It means that Stefan was close.

_Meanwhile..._

Stefan ended the communication with Bonnie. God, she is so stubborn and determined. He smiled to himself on that. She could end up dead, everyone could end up dead and she was still hell bent on saving him. Stefan, Klaus and company are in a town called Braes River, which is actually 15 minutes away from Mystic Falls. They're staying in a georgeous Queen Anne house, 4,500 square feet, 4 bedroom 4 1/2 baths that is situated in a quiet neighbourhood. They blended right in. Stefan is supposedly Klaus' brother, while Klaus' minions pass as cousins and friends, who share the house for convenience because of a business that they own in town. Stefan's room was facing the front of the house, so he could look out at the street and watch when people pass, whether walking, running, driving or cycling. He really wanted to leave, but he couldn't. It was too risky.

They had not too long come in from a pub called _**HAEM**_. It is actually owned by Klaus where humans and vampires socialize. Of course, the humans have no idea that they're fraternizing with the undead. Klaus opened the place as a more civilized way of feeding. There are special rooms towards the back of the building and in the basement as well, where these activities take place. Stefan fed off of three people tonight - sucked them dry. He knows its bad, he knows he has no choice, but it's become like a drug to him, keep on wanting more. When he's not feeding he's racked with guilt, remorse. But put a live body in front of him and he just tears into them, draining them, killing them.

He is now filled with guilt. Even more so after just communicating with Bonnie. He is so worried about her, knowing that she can die if she uses too much power, regardless of Lucy being there with her. And Elena, oh his sweet Elena. He knows that she must be out of her mind with worry and fear. Even Damon, he doesn't really show it at times, or at least he tries to hide it but, he knows that his brother is worried about him and is willing to go along with Bonnie's plan. He chuckled when he remembered them teaming up against Klaus at the 60's dance. Sheer determination, the two of them have. He was staring out the window of his room, his eyes a greyish blue at the moment, while going down memory lane with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing dark grey jeans, black t-shirt and was still wearing a fitted black leather jacket and his black biker boots.

There was a knock at the door, he knew who it was and told him to come in (not that he could stop him anyway). "Stefan", Klaus said. "I assume that your hunger has been satisfied," he continued with a smirk on his face. Stefan simply nodded.

"I'm very honoured to have you by my side Mr. Salvatore", he added. He was now further into the room standing beside Stefan looking out the window. Klaus was wearing black jeans, black v-neck shirt and a deep purple sports jacket and black dress boots. "You have proven yourself over and over again. Such allegiance does not go unnoticed." Stefan simply looked at him a blank expression on his face.

"I know that witch friend of yours has been trying to locate you. She came so close too. It was so much fun seeing your brother, that hunter and the young wolf running around the country trying to find us. Aaah, such power. When she came at me the night at the sacrifice, it took me COMPLETELY by surprise", he reminisced. " I really thought she was dead and then she came at me with such _fire_, literally", he added. She reminds me of the beautiful Phoenix rising from the ashes of her 'supposed' death...a fiery red bird...such beauty...such power", he said again with the look of admiration upon his face and the sound of it in his voice. "Not powerful enough to take me on, but powerful nonetheless. Her lineage is proof of that, being a _Bennett_ and all. She would be a perfect asset to our _family_," Klaus stressed. Stefan's face then showed signs of anger, worry and fear when he heard that.

"Cheer up sport", Klaus said grinning at him, "I have no reason to kill her. If she interferes with my plans by trying to get you back, however, I will turn her and make her _mine_", he said suddenly serious, his blue eyes looking maniacal. His mood lightened instantaneously when he said, "This is who we are, superior beings - well, my kind more than yours - but superior nonetheless, and soon, we're gonna run this world. Hmm, reminds me of that Rihanna and Jay-Z song, 'We're gonna run this world tonight..'. He laughed out loud at that. "I'll see you in the morning Stefan," he said while leaving the room.

"Crazy ass psycho", Stefan muttered to himself under his breath so no one could hear. He just hoped to God that Bonnie did not go through with that plan of hers. He was truly worried.

**A/N: HAEM (pronounced heem) is a combining form meaning blood. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Working on the others. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, heads up. This chapter has a really long flashback, but I hope you understand why it's so long. I really hope you like it. Thanks.**

It is Monday morning, September 5, 2011, 7:30 am. It is the first day of school for the fall semester. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy were hanging out front before first period began. The girls decided to dress similarly to each other today. Now Caroline doesn't normally do that as she likes to stand out, but since the events that took place over the summer - especially what took place last week - kind of changed her outlook. It was Elena's idea to do that, you know, something fun. [Fun.. ha! They don't even know what that is anymore because everyone was practically suffering from depression over the Stefan situation]. They had their hair in high pony tails: Elena swept up everything, so no hair in her face; Caroline has a few strands that framed her face; and Bonnie had her bangs. They all wore silver hoop earrings, charm bracelets, rings and necklaces. Bonnie had on her usual Celtic pieces, Elena wore the necklace from Stefan and a mood ring, Caroline had on a tear drop necklace and her day-walker ring that Bonnie spelled for her. They all were wearing jean capris (Bonnie- black, Elena- blue, Caroline -stone wash), knee-high boots (flat heels) in black, well Bonnie; Elena and Caroline were wearing brown. They decided no more heels until the problem with Klaus is taken care of, even Caroline, regardless of her being a vampire. The tops they wore were long-sleeved round necked fitted sweater tees in grey, green and teal respectively. And of course they all had their book bags. The two boys were in blue jeans and black boots. Tyler was wearing a long sleeve white tee with his football jacket, while Jeremy was in a black tee and a black bomber jacket. They were discussing what happened last week and can't believe that they're standing there, alive, going to school with no Stefan and a mad man on the loose.

_**Flashback**_

_"Guys," Bonnie said. "Stefan is close."_

_"Wait, what?" "How do you know?", Elena and Damon asked respectively._

_"Because, when I was communicating with him I didn't feel weak nor had any headaches. That means that he's close by", she explained. "I'm gonna do a locator spell and try to see if I can pin point his whereabouts."_

_"Bonnie, isn't that a little - no make that a lot - dangerous?", asked Jeremy. "You remember what Stefan told you?", he added._

_"I don't care right now. I'm sick of this bullshit. We have protection spells on us, plus we're prepared to cast the binding spell on Klaus if needs be..whether it works or not. I say, if we find out where they are, we go in with everything we've got, get Stefan out and make a run for it. I know that bastard's indestructible, but I'm quite sure our magic can at least hold him off for a while."_

_"Look I'm all for that Bonnie, but it does sound like a suicide mission", Jeremy told her._

_"I don't want you getting hurt Bon," Elena told her._

_"Yeah, me neither," Caroline chimed in._

_"We have no idea who Klaus has working with him, apart from Stefan,"Alaric said. "Klaus wants to make his own race, so we don't even know how many recruits he has. If we go in with 'guns a'blazin', there is no guarantee that we'll make it out alive."_

_"How about a cloaking spell?," Lucy asked._

_"Cloaking spell?," Damon, who has been quiet all this time, asked._

_"Yeah, it's the same as an invisibility spell. Bonnie and I could cast it on whoever would be going in to get Stefan. That way you could scope out where he is staying without being seen. Now, we don't know if those witches will be able to sense us or not and it might not turn out well, but...it is an option," Lucy explained._

_"So in other words, it would yield the same results as that of the astro-projection?", Damon asked._

_"In a way, yeah", Bonnie said. "But, it would take less power than trying to send your spirit/essence to another location. It's actually you, but you can't be seen. But there is the chance of not only the witches sensing us but whatever recruits Klaus has too. However, it is a risk I'm willing to take as everything else ends in the same result - us getting killed."_

_Everyone was quiet for a while, considering what they were about to do. After a few minutes they decided to go along with it. They were tired of sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Stefan has been gone too long. Now, if they could just find where he is. Every time they find his location, he's already gone. Always one step ahead. They were truly toying with them._

_Both Bonnie and Lucy performed the spell so that Bonnie wouldn't have to use too much of her powers. If it worked, Damon, Tyler and Alaric,along with Bonnie would be going on this rescue suicide mission. Well, they were in luck. They pinpointed Stefan's location. They thought it was because Lucy did the spell with her and that Stefan was really close, why they were successful. _

_They found the house where Stefan is staying. Tyler was able to sniff him out, thus confirming the location. They were all invisible. It was late, around 11:30 pm and the only light that they could see from the front was the porch light. They decided they would enter the house from the back, as it's more secluded and thus would not gather too much attention should they have to do battle. The lot was fortunately a corner lot at the end of the street and the backyard was huge, with a forest about 15 feet away. They are at the back door when suddenly a fireball came flying out of the window and hit Alaric._

_"AAAHHH!", Alaric screamed as he suddenly became visible while flying backwards, landing on his back. His shirt was slightly singed._

_"What tha...a fireball?", Bonnie said, surprised._

_Immediately after, Bonnie, Damon and Tyler experienced the same thing. They were all revealed._

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?", Damon exclaimed, shocked at what happened, and extremely shocked that they were no longer invisible._

_"Klaus' witches. They must have cast some counter-spell, which made us visible. Bitches knew we were coming!", Bonnie cried._

_"Oh shit", Tyler said._

_All of a sudden the back door flew open and three guys came out,well built, dressed in all black, looking like some assassins and headed straight for Tyler, Damon and Alaric. They were practically beating the shit out of them. They were caught by extreme surprise. One minute they saw them in the doorway and the next, they were being used as punching bags. They were big, fast and strong - __**real**__ guys had no time to react. They were trying to get a hold of the weapons they had on them, but it was no use. Tyler and Damon even tried using their supernatural abilities but to no avail. Oh shit, they realized. These guys must be Klaus' creation. They were being punched in the stomach, chest and face. They were about to be thrown across the yard, when Bonnie put both her hands out and sent the two attacking Alaric and Tyler flying into the woods. She then did the same to the one attacking Damon. She ran over to them only to feel herself being pulled back, she landed near some lawn furniture on her side. Damned witches, she thought._

_"Bonnie!", Damon shouted. He made his way over to her. Tyler had to help Alaric up. "Wait, I thought we had protection spells on us."_

_"We do. But apparently those bitches of witches cast some sort of spell to weaken it. You won't die, but you'll get the shit knocked out of you, and it will hurt like a bitch. You and Tyler are able to heal quickly, but..Alaric..", Bonnie said._

_"I'm human", Alaric finished. "Sucks to be me right now." He had cuts and bruises over his face and a busted lip that was bleeding._

_They looked up and saw Stefan and Klaus on the patio. Stefan had no expression on his face, but his eyes.. that's where all the emotions were. Damon was about to move forward but Bonnie placed her hand upon his arm motioning for him to stay put._

_"Well, well, well, to what do we owe the honour?", Klaus voiced. Silence. "Ah, come for Stefan I see", he continued. At that moment, the three guys that just attacked them walked past them and stood on the other side of Klaus. "That will be all gentlemen", Klaus told them and they went back inside._

_Bonnie was looking at Stefan and her eyes started to well up with tears. She was breathing hard. They all were, standing there looking broken. Damon was there trying to control himself, Tyler was supporting Alaric as it seems he might have cracked a few ribs. He was in so much pain but trying not to make a big deal about it. None of them knew what to say to Klaus because as far as they were concerned, he was going to kill them. Stefan warned them of what might happen and yet...here they are._

_Damon spoke up afterwards though. "What do you want with my brother?", he asked, disgust and anger laced his voice. His eyes turned black and the veins surfaced under his eyes._

_Bonnie's hand was still on his arm and when she felt him tense up, she gave him a slight squeeze. Just a reminder not to rush Klaus. It would be pointless._

_"Oh, I thought you knew that. I assume Katerina told you of my plans when she gave you the cure. But let me remind you. Stefan has certain talents that I require. He's my right hand man, quite capable of performing whatsoever tasks I delegate. And might I say that he has proven himself," Klaus explained, looking quite proud of the fact. "I do, however, have a place for one more", he added, this time looking at Bonnie. _

_Both of Bonnie's arms were by her side now, balled into fists, chin up with a look of determination on her face. "Why the __**hell**__ would I want to join the likes of __**you**__?", she said, loathing this beast in front of her. Sure he doesn't look like a beast. He's quite handsome. But even so, she cannot stand a bone in his body. She looked back to Stefan, who had the same blank expression upon his face, but she could see what he was feeling through his eyes._

_In an instant Klaus was in front of Bonnie. Before Damon, Tyler, Alaric (who was still in pain),or even Stefan could even think of a reaction, Klaus waved his index finger in the air and sang,"Ah, ah, aaah. I wouldn't do anything if I were you."_

_Even if they wanted to, they couldn't. Damon, Alaric and Tyler were being held in position by some invisible force. They couldn't move. Even Bonnie realized that she couldn't move either. She started to panic. She looked upstairs and saw a raven haired woman looking out the window with a smirk on her face. One of Klaus' witches. "That heifer", Bonnie thought. Her eyes wondered over to Stefan whose lips was turned upwards ever so slightly, like he heard what she thought. She then looked back at the hybrid in front of her. His eyes are so blue. He was looking at her with admiration. He took a handful of her hair and lifted it up to his nose and took a sniff. He then caressed her face,all the time never breaking eye contact, all the time silent. Like he was studying her._

_"Such beauty,"he said, while his still caressing her cheek. "Such fire", he added. "Oh, how wonderful it would be if you could rule by my side."_

_"NEVER", Bonnie told him, never breaking eye contact with him either._

_Klaus chuckled. "So feisty too", he said. "I like you Miss Bennett. In fact, I like you so much that I __**allowed**__ you to locate us. I really wanted to see you - the young lady who almost destroyed me; the young lady who intrigues me." He inhaled and put his other hand on the other side of her face cupping it now in both hands. "Hmmm, I can feel the power running through your veins, and it's alluring", he told her with a deranged smile._

_OK, this guy was now officially freaking her out. He's like The Joker 2.0.-out of his damned mind. Bonnie was trying not to cry. She couldn't move, couldn't use her powers, and she can't believe that it was because Klaus wanted them to find him, why they did. And here she thought that it was her and Lucy's ability. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She should've known. Stefan was still standing by the door. He wasn't being held against his will by magic, but by fear. If he even thought of doing something, Klaus would sure as hell kill them (maybe not Bonnie), starting with Damon._

_"Now, because I like you...and Stefan, I won't kill you..or your friends. Just know, that you can't stop me Bonnie. I am a superior being..indestructible. I can do what I want, when I want, and how I want. I also __**get **__what I want," Klaus said looking from her eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes again. "You can leave, and I mean leave, no skulking around my property trying to get Stefan to come with you, or you will be hurt alot more seriously than you were tonight." He was suddenly back beside Stefan. "Until next time, sweetheart." He and Stefan then retreated into the house._

_Back at the boarding house..._

_Caroline gave Alaric some of her blood so he could heal quickly. He was told to lay low until it leaves his system. Elena was bawling, Jeremy was solemn, Tyler and Damon were super pissed, Bonnie was just scared and frustrated. She went outside to the patio and broke down crying. Lucy came to her and was consoling her with a hug. She didn't know what else to do. How do you stop this maniac?_

_"God Lucy, what are we gonna do", Bonnie cried, tears streaming down her face. "How are we gonna stop him? Those people who he's recruiting and turning into his own breed, they're hard to combat."_

_While they were in Klaus' company,unable to move, Stefan had been communicating with Bonnie telepathically. He was scolding her about coming there. He also informed her of the type of people Klaus was recruiting:_

_ Marines_

_ Army soldiers_

_ Navy SEALS_

_ Martial Artists _

_ Boxers_

_ UFC fighters_

_ Police Officers_

_ Firefighters_

_ Athletes_

_In other words, the best of the best. It was like he was creating a super army. It actually reminded her of that movie,'Universal Soldier'_

_Lucy continued hugging her not knowing what to say at the moment._

_Bonnie was crying hard now not able to control it. It's a good thing they were outside, cause the patio furniture started shaking. She realized it and tried to calm down. She doesn't get it. She has capabilities, Lucy has capabilities. Why the hell isn't it enough? Lucy then said,"Bonnie, why don't we call my mom and my aunt? maybe they can help?"_

_"No, Lucy. I don't want to take that chance. You saw what happened to Grams after she performed a powerful spell. Their bodies won't be able to take it because of their age. We would lose them."_

_Lucy understood what she was saying and she was right. But she was just putting something out there, anything to try and make sense of this situation._

_"We've gone and dug ourselves a shitty, shitty hole and we can't get the __**fuck**__ out of it!", Bonnie shouted. She was so frustrated. She swears if any of them gets out of this alive they might have to be admitted to an asylum._

_Lucy was a little taken aback, as she never heard Bonnie swear like that before. But with the pressure she's under, Lucy's surprised she wasn't cussing like that everday. She asked Bonnie if she wanted some tea or something. Bonnie refused, she just wanted to stay outside alone for a bit._

_Bonnie was there alone for about 10 minutes when Damon came beside her. They just stood there in silence staring out at the woods behind the house. It went like that for about 5 minutes. Damon broke the silence._

_"Didn't know you could swear like that, witch", he said. _

_That actually made her laugh. "Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm losing it", she said._

_"Oh, you're not the only one, Bennett", Damon replied._

_"Look, I'm sorry Damon. I should've listened to Stefan. I just got so flustered, it's like we're running around in circles not reaching anywhere", she said._

_"Why are you apologizing?", Damon asked. "It's not as if we bent over backwards to stop you. Besides, you weren't in it alone."_

_Tears started running down Bonnie's face again._

_"I'm sorry, Bonnie", Damon said._

_"What for?", Bonnie asked._

_"For everything. Everything bad that happened the day I came into your life," he said. He actually looked sincere. Real sincere._

_Bonnie nodded her acceptance. They looked at each other. Bonnie with her tear-stained face. Damon was trying to hold back his emotions. His eyes watery, but no tears falling. They embraced each other then. They held each other for almost a minute._

_"Huh, that wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be", Damon said in wonder. He thought that maybe she would've set his ass on fire. Bonnie laughed at that. _

_"Back at ya, vampire", she said._

_This summer brought everyone even closer together. They were a unit, a family, and one of their own is currently lost. They need to get him back. They don't know how or when. They have been temporarily set back because they're out of ideas -and fire power - at the moment. But they can't give up. This is Stefan...it's Stefan._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I can't believe this is happening", Caroline said.

"Yeah, me neither", Tyler said, who was beside her.

Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy remained silent at that. They don't know what to say anymore.

Matt approached them. He has been avoiding them all summer. He broke up with Caroline saying that the didn't want anything to do with the supernatural world, he couldn't handle it. He just wants to live a normal life.

"Hey guys", he said.

"Hey", everyone answered.

"Where's Stefan?", he asked.

"He's dealing with some stuff out of town", Elena answered.

They came up with a lie about Stefan's whereabouts to tell the principal of the school, and the Sheriff. As far as the school knows, he was visiting some close family friends and he had to stay back to assist with their family business as they really need the help with the startup - which technically, apart from the close family friends part, isn't a lie. He will be back in time to catch up with his lessons. As for the Sheriff, she just believes that Stefan is scanning the area to make sure that there isn't any impeding danger and got caught up with some friends from the past. She didn't suspect anything else because, there have been no attacks on the town for the entire summer break. So, as far as the townspeople of Mystic Falls are concerned, everything is alright with the world. As for the supernatural kids and the hunter/educator, the world is shot to hell, or will be when Klaus gets done with it.

"Oh, OK", Matt said. He suspects its something supernatural as that's what Stefan is. He doesn't prolong the conversation. "See ya." He went inside the school.

"Yeah, see ya", Caroline said. She felt kinda awkward, but she gets it.

"Well, he's the lucky one, not having to deal with all this drama", Bonnie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. At that, the bell rang for first period. Bonnie and Elena had History with Alaric Saltzman. He's now fully healed and doing alright. Jeremy had English, Tyler had Wood Shop and Caroline had Math. Bonnie and Elena made their way to class and sat in their regular seats not bothering to pay much attention to Stefan's vacant one. They after all have to put up a facade and they do not want to start tearing up in class. Alaric was about to start the class when a girl walked in. A new girl. She had reddish-brown shoulder length hair , brown eyes that seemed to reflect the colour of her hair, light caramel complexion, freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks like sugar dust, and full lips. She was dressed in black jeggings, black knee high flat heel boots, a grey round neck t-shirt that covered her hips and a fitted black blazer. Around her neck was a silver chain but she couldn't see the pendant because it was hidden on the inside of the t-shirt and no other jewellery. She was beautiful. Bonnie stared at her realizing that she reminded her of her mom. Huh, weird.

"Alright class, seems we have a new student," Alaric announced. "Would you introduce yourself please and then take a seat."

"Sure. Hi everyone, my name is Lavinia Vladimirescu," the girl said.

"Whoa, that's a mouthful", a student said. Laughter rang through the class.

"Haha, yeah it is at times. Everyone calls me Vinnie," she said smiling.

"You're Romanian?", Alaric asked.

"Yes, part," Vinnie replied.

"Interesting", Alaric returned. "OK, Vinnie, you can have a seat."

She smiled and took the seat at the front of the class in front of Elena and adjacent to Bonnie. Bonnie motioned to her and said hi and introduced herself and Elena. Vinnie smiled at them and said it was nice to meet them. They then focused their attention on class.

Bonnie then thought that they were so occupied with Klaus and Stefan that they didn't even realize that someone new moved to town. Bonnie didn't sense anything wrong with the girl, so that's a good sign she guesses, but hey, this _is_ Mystic Falls and _anything_ is possible. She decided that she would find out all she could about this girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Remember when all we had to worry about was Katherine?", Caroline asked. They were outside by the eating area having lunch.

"Ugh, don't remind me", Elena said, scrunching up her nose. "Although, I would prefer if we were dealing with _her_ antics instead."

"Yeah", Caroline replied. "I wonder where she is."

"Who knows", Jeremy said. "Probably half way around the world."

"Probably. You know she only cares about herself so there's no way she's sticking around to be killed by Klaus", Elena added.

"I don't know", Bonnie said. "She _did_ give Damon the cure...and she didn't have to."

"Yeah, I get that, but I guess it's because she owed him..for giving her the vervain and all when she was trapped in Alaric's apartment", Elena declared.

"Well, I'm glad she's gone", Tyler announced. "It's because of her why I'm a werewolf and an innocent girl dead."

"Make that lots of innocent people", said Jeremy. Everyone was in agreement with that.

"Hey, what do you guys think of the new girl?", Caroline asked. "I CANnot believe that I don't know anything about her."

"How could you?", Bonnie said. "With everything that's been going on, not even you, spared the time to look at anything else that wasn't a threat to this town."

Elena chuckled a little, realizing how much Caroline has changed.

"Besides", Bonnie continued, "I don't think she's been here long. She probably just came in time for school."

"Yeah, that could be it", Caroline said.

"She seems nice though", said Elena, "and you didn't sense anything off about her, did you Bon?"

"Nope, nothing", Bonnie replied.

"I didn't sense anything weird about her either", Tyler said. "She is hot though."

"Hey", Caroline said poking him in his side with her elbow, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?", Tyler asked grinning just as mischievously.

"Yeah, it's true", Jeremy added grinning.

Bonnie and Elena just rolled their eyes. They knew that is was just harmless admiration on the guys part and the girls did agree. She is a great looking girl and she seems nice on top of it.

"Oh, there she is", Caroline announced. "Why don't we invite her to sit with us and maybe we can find out more about her."

"Sounds good", Bonnie said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey Vinnie, "Bonnie called out. "Would you like to join us?"

The girl nodded her head, smiling while walking over to them with her lunch tray. "Hi", she said while sitting beside Caroline and Tyler, "thanks."

"No prob", Bonnie said. She noticed what Vinnie had on her tray: a chicken salad, a few grapes and a bottle of water. '_Hm, healthy eater'_, Bonnie said to herself. "Oh, this is Caroline, Tyler and this is Jeremy."

'Hi guys, nice to meet you", Vinnie said.

"Yeah, you too", they replied.

They were eating in silence for a while when Caroline broke it saying", Sooo...tell us about yourself Vinnie." Everyone was now focused on Vinnie.

"Uh, what do you want to know?", she asked.

"When did you move to Mystic Falls and from where?", Caroline asked.

"Over the weekend from Cedar Rapids, Iowa," Vinnie answered.

"Oh, OK", Caroline said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move here?", Bonnie inquired.

"For a fresh start", she replied. She noticed that Bonnie looked a little confused with a 'what do you mean' look on her face. So she shared a little more information. "My parents were killed and I didn't want to stay there anymore, so I decided to move here. It seems like a nice, peaceful place to live."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry", Elena said. Caroline, Bonnie and the boys shared the same sentiments.

"So, how were they killed?", Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy-", Elena started.

"No, it's OK", Vinnie said. "They died in a house fire", she answered.

"God, when did it happen?", Bonnie pressed.

Vinnie cleared her throat before answering quietly,"Five months ago."

"So, you're here with relatives then?", Tyler wanted to know.

"No, I'm alone. I'm an only child and my parents, they didn't really live around any other family, so I'm not familiar with any of them. When it happened I got emancipated so as not to deal with social services, especially with turning 18 in a few months - which I did last week so, I'm OK to be on my own," she said.

"So, where are you staying?", Caroline asked.

"At the Inn, until I find a place", Vinnie replied. She saw the look on their faces and added,"my parents made sure that I was provided for in case of anything, so I'm OK until I go to college and get a job."

"That's great", Bonnie said. "If you need help in finding somewhere, we'll be glad to help."

"Thanks, I'll let you know", Vinnie replied smiling.

"Yeah, Vinnie and if you ever need to talk about stuff..you know...about your parents' death, then...I'll listen. Jeremy and I, our parents died in a car accident two years ago, so...", Elena offered.

Vinnie's expression softened and she replied,"Oh, wow, I'm really sorry about that", while looking at both the Gilberts. "And thank you."

Elena smiled and nodded saying,"You're welcome."

"Uh, Vinnie, can I ask you something else?", Bonnie asked, not quite sure of herself.

"Yeah, sure, shoot", Vinnie encouraged.

"Do you by any chance have any McCullough's in your family?", Bonnie asked.

Vinnie seemed to be considering this. She then said,"Yes, I think so. My dad's older sister went to Scotland and married a McCullough. I'm guessing they were fruitful and multiplied. Why do you ask?"

They laughed at that remark. "Because my mother is a McCullough, and you remind me of her", Bonnie said.

"Oh, what a small world. So that means there is a really high possibility of me and you being related then huh?", Vinnie said.

"Yeah, there is", Bonnie answered.

"Hm, I might just have family here after all", she replied smiling.

They all laughed at that. For the rest of lunch the supernatural gang told Vinnie about themselves, except all the twilight zone stuff.

Later that evening, the girls were staying at Caroline's house. Bonnie's dad was away in Canada for three weeks on business and asked the Sheriff to keep her until he comes back. The boys were over at Tyler's and Alaric was at the boarding house with Damon and Lucy. Elena was in the shower and Caroline and Bonnie were talking.

"What are we gonna do for Elena's birthday?", Caroline asked Bonnie. Elena's birthday was coming up next week and they have no idea what they should do, because when that day comes and no Stefan, well...it's gonna be like a Cymbalta ad - depressed people all over the place looking like zombies.

"I have no idea", Bonnie said. "The only thing that would make her happy is having Stefan back and I have no clue when that will be." She sighed, an overwhelming feeling of frustration coming on.

"Yeah, our lives have been turned upside down, and we don't even know how to fix it", Caroline said. "Still no luck with the whole telepathy thing?", she asked.

"Nope, not a darn thing", Bonnie said. "He's blocked me off completely ever since that run-in with Klaus. He doesn't want me locating him at all."

"Can't really blame him though", Caroline said. "If you guys had pushed further...I don't even wanna talk about what would've happened." She was so worried and felt the way Bonnie did - powerful and not able to do a damn thing.

"Yeah, and Klaus gave me the creeps. As if I would ever join him in his deranged psychotic plan to take over the world", Bonnie said, feeling chills running up and down her spine as she remembered him touching her.

"Can you say - _Freak_?", Caroline said with a look of disgust on her face. "Bonnie,what if he comes after you? It's obvious that he's attracted you," Caroline said, really worried.

"You mean attracted to my powers," Bonnie said. "I don't even know why. I can't even do anything to harm him. That lunatic is toying with me..with us.."

There was silence for a while.

"On a more pleasant note. Looks like you have a new member of the family", said Caroline to Bonnie, singing the word family, and smiling.

"Well, we haven't confirmed anything yet. Remember that she's not close to the McCullough part, so,I don't know. But she reminds me of my mother - her looks - so it seems like a 90% chance," Bonnie told her.

"Well, whether or not, I think it's great. She's all alone and she _does_ seem nice", Caroline voiced.

"Uh huh, she does. Would be cool if she were a witch, at least we could probably try with rescuing Stefan again," Bonnie said.

"How do you know that she isn't?", Elena asked exiting the bathroom. Her hair was hung loose around her shoulders and she was wearing red and white polka dot boxer shorts and a red cami. Caroline was in blue boy shorts and a white cami, while Bonnie was in a grey yoga pants and a white fitted v-neck tee. Both had their hair hung loose as well.

"Because I didn't sense it, like I did with Lucy, or the Martins", Bonnie said.

"Well, isn't it possible that she cast some sort of spell so that you're not able to sense it?", Elena asked.

Hmm, Bonnie never even considered that possibility. "I guess, but the Martins were really powerful and I could tell by touching them. They had every reason to hide their identities and they didn't. The same with Lucy, so I don't know if there is even such a spell. I didn't come across it in the grimoires either. And I haven't any reason to suspect her yet," she said.

Elena nodded, seeing Bonnie's point of view. She then added,"But she's possibly related to you, so doesn't that mean something?"

"If she is, it's on my mother's side. The only witches in the family I know about are on my dad's side", Bonnie concluded.

Elena nodded, understanding Bonnie's point of view. Caroline then said that they can just observe her, keep an 'extra eye' on her to see if anything weird goes on. Can't be too careful these days.

_Meanwhile at the boarding house..._

"What's the deal with this new kid at school?", Damon asked.

"I don't know", Alaric replied. "I asked Bonnie and Tyler if they sensed anything about her and they said no. She appears to be normal."

"Huh, when has anybody new that moved to Mystic Falls ever been _normal_?", Damon said widening his baby blues for effect.

"Yeah, you have a point, but as far as we know right now, she is", Alaric returned.

"Well, I say, keep an eye on her. Just in case. Can't deal with any more drama right now", Damon said. "We also have to come up with another plan to get Stefan and find a way to kill Klaus."

"How exactly are we gonna do that Damon?", Alaric questioned. "We have no idea where to start. You remember what happened last week?"

Damon was silent. Ric was right. They have no idea where to start. That binding spell wouldn't hold him and even if it could, his witches would've placed a protection spell on him. Hell, he probably _does_ have one on him. Then there is Stefan. He's totally cut off the telepathic communication with Bonnie and now, they have no clue where he is. Klaus is holding all the cards and that, is NOT good. At all.

They were in the kitchen around the island. Lucy had been quiet all this time, not really knowing what to say. She has never come across someone as powerful as Klaus before. No one has. Crap. It would be so much easier if it were Katherine they were dealing with, hell, she'll go as far to say even a regular Original vampire.

"The only thing we can do is wait", Lucy spoke up, in a solemn tone. "We look through all the grimoires..again..to make sure we didn't miss anything. We were, after all, flustered and agitated AND jumpy when we were trying to get Stefan. So, we double check. Also, Damon is right. We keep an eye on the new girl. I know that she's "normal" but it's still weird her moving to town right before school, with no parents and no family. She might not be linked to Klaus, but still...," she added.

"Well Bonnie did say it was a possibility that she's related to her on her mother's side", Alaric said.

"Even so", Lucy said. "Remember I'm related to Bonnie too and when I first came here it was with Katherine. Now I didn't know that another witch was involved but still...I came here with not-so-good intentions."

"Lucy has a point", Damon said. "We don't know about this, what's her name?"

"Lavinia Vladimirescu", Alaric answered, "She goes by Vinnie."

"Oh, Romanian is she?", Damon said. "Anyway, this Vinnie, might be here under similar circumstances like Lucy was and people - namely us - could get hurt," he added, pointing at all three of them with a 'matter-of-fact' look on his face. "Besides, it is kinda weird that she'd move here from another state to finish high school when she only has a year left."

"That's true, but her parents were killed in a fire about five months ago and she didn't want to stay there...which is understandable," Alaric said.

"Yeah, but of all the places to get a fresh start, why Mystic Falls?", Damon said

"Caroline said it's because she finds it nice and peaceful. And to the outside world, hell to everyone here apart from us and the Sheriff, it's just like Mayberry," Alaric said.

Damon rolled his eyes, sighed and said,"Guess you're right. Still keeping an eye on her though."

"No disagreement there," Alaric said.

_In Caroline's room..._

The girls were on the bed watching season three reruns of Fringe. Even though the show deals with some weird crap, it's nothing compared to what they were dealing with. Besides, Walter Bishop makes them laugh, Peter is cute, funny and badass, Astrid is super smart and sweet and Olivia is just amazing.

Bonnie stood up and went to the window, looking out.

"What's the matter?", Elena asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?", Caroline asked suddenly beside Bonnie looking out too. "I didn't hear anything, nor do I see anything."

"I don't either,"Bonnie said. "I just got the feeling that we were being watched.. again."

"Oh", Elena said quietly. "Do you feel that way now?", she added.

"No", Bonnie said shaking her head. "Ugh, maybe I'm paranoid. You know, with...everything."

"Well...you're not alone", Caroline said. Elena nodded in agreement.

They finished watching an episode of Fringe and were getting ready to turn in for the night.

"God I miss Stefan", Elena said all of a sudden and started crying.

"We know sweetie", Bonnie said quietly, starting to cry as well," we know".

Both Bonnie and Caroline held Elena in a warm embrace and cried themselves to sleep.

_Meanwhile at the Mystic Falls Inn..._

Vinnie is in her room on the bed reading the James Patterson novel "See How They Run". She just finished reading the 17th chapter when she put the book down for the night. She was wearing a white very short sleeveless cotton nightgown with matching panties. She smiled to herself as she thought about school and they way those kids were interrogating her. They were nice but she knew that they were scoping her out. Who wouldn't, a new girl from out of nowhere, no parents and no family. Really strange. Hmmm, family. She thought of her parents. Oh, how she misses them. Tears began to form in her eyes, thinking how unfair the world is. Unfair that her parents had to die, especially that way. They never troubled anybody. They were peaceful people who minded their own business. They were so happy and then bam...it was over. They were gone, just gone. She thought of Bonnie and smiled. Great girl. She was indeed related to her and she's glad that she met her. She hopes that they can be really close. She hopes that Bonnie will accept who she is.

**A/N: Hey all, no Klaus and Stefan in this chapter, but will be in the next chapter. Just wanted a little insight on the new girl Lavinia Vladimirescu aka Vinnie. Hope you liked it. :o) Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day of school seemed hard to get through. The gang was trying so badly to act like everything was alright with the world, when it isn't. It's only the second day and they wished it was the last. Bonnie decided to use her time after school to do some research on her family history - the McCullough side. She went to her house so as to be alone and decided to meet up later at the boarding house with the others. Also, she was supposed to meet Vinnie at the Grill and then take her there to be more acquainted with her friends. It was Damon's idea, as both he and Lucy want to meet her, them being suspicious and all. Everyone agreed as they want to find out more about this girl and make sure that she isn't a threat.

So, Bonnie was there sifting through some info about any Vladimirescu's that moved to Scotland and got involved with the McCullough's. She did indeed find some information that just seemed so weird. However, she looked at more that one source to confirm her findings and she was wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the data staring back at her. "Is this even possible?", she asked herself out loud. "Oh, Vinnie, you have got some serious explaining to do." She printed the information she needed and left for the Grill.

Bonnie arrived at the Mystic Grill before Lavinia did. She found a corner booth and waited. She was extremely anxious as she was afraid of what Lavinia might say to her. She was wearing a fitted red and white checkered button-front top with sleeves cuffed at the elbows, blue jeans mini skirt and white Converse shoes. The front part of her hair was pulled back and the back part let out with slight curls. She decided not to wear any makeup, just lip gloss. She took deep breaths and calmed herself down - don't want nothing in this place to be levitating nor vibrating. She drank a sip of water and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Hi Bonnie", Lavinia said.

Bonnie's eyes flashed open, startled to see Lavinia standing right in front of her. Her hair is bone straight pulled back into a pony tail at the centre of her head, with a few strands framing her face. It is an extremely warm day for fall. As a result, she is wearing a low cut (neck and under the arms) sleeveless ash grey racer-back top that covered her thighs, under which was a black and grey striped racer-back sports bra, with solid black spaghetti straps; black leather leggings, black knee high leather boots (flat heeled) and the same silver chain as yesterday; the only make up was clear lip gloss, black eyeliner and black mascara. Bonnie didn't hear her approaching at all.

"Oh, hey Vinnie, you startled me", Bonnie said letting out a breath.

"Sorry", Vinnie apologized with a sheepish grin. She sat down in the booth across from Bonnie.

"No, its OK. I'm fine," Bonnie said with a slight smile.

"So...," Vinnie began, "What's up?"

"This", Bonnie said, putting some sheets of paper on the table in front of Vinnie.

"What is this?", Vinnie inquired, looking at the papers in front of her and then at Bonnie with a blank expression on her face.

"Research that I did on my family history, you know the McCullough's and how they're tied to your dad's sister," Bonnie told her point blank.

Vinnie was silent with the same blank expression on her face.

"Well?", Bonnie pressed. "Aren't you gonna read it and tell me how is it possible?", she continued.

"I don't need to read it Bonnie", Vinnie said with a sigh.

"O...K...then tell me how is it possible. This timeline is ridiculous, unless its the wrong person, a different Constantina Vladimirescu," she stated but it was more of a question.

Vinnie let out another sigh and said,"This isn't the place to have this discussion."

"Oh my...," Bonnie said,"so it's **true**? it's really true?" Her eyes widened at the fact, wondering who the hell is sitting in front of her. I mean when she read the information earlier today, she was just thinking that maybe Vinnie was lying about her whole identity and that whatever she found out had absolutely nothing to do with her, but alas...it has EVERYTHING to do with her. UNbelievable.

Vinnie nodded her head in agreement. She said,"I'm assuming you didn't tell your friends anything yet."

"No, I wanted to confront you first, to see if it was true or not," Bonnie disclosed.

"I will tell you everything Bonnie, but not here. Somewhere more private," Vinnie told her.

Bonnie was looking at her skeptically. She doesn't know who this person really is, and to go somewhere private with her...

Vinnie saw the expression on her face and reassured her that she doesn't mean any harm. No intentions whatsoever of hurting her, or anyone for that matter. Well, Bonnie wanted answers and if this girl is lying and is indeed a threat, then she will defend herself to the max. Besides, if she calls the others and they come flying over here - especially Damon and Caroline - they might scare her off and she wouldn't get the answers she wants...no...needs. With that, Bonnie agreed and they decided that they would talk at Vinnie's room at the Inn. It was the closest location that would offer the privacy they need.

"I don't get it Vinnie", Bonnie said pacing in Vinnie's room at the Inn. "Does this mean that you're a -"

"Bonnie, I think it will be easier if I show you", Vinnie said cutting her off.

"Show me?", Bonnie asked, clearly confused. She then cocked her head to one side looking at Vinnie and then it hit her. "Oh, whoa, are you a _witch_?", she inquired, wondering if this is so, how on earth she didn't know. Could Elena be right about casting a spell that would prohibit anyone from sensing it?

Vinnie didn't respond to that question. She simply said with her arms outstretched, "Let me show you."

Bonnie doesn't really know why, but she knew that Vinnie wouldn't hurt her and she went up to her - a little hesitantly at first, as she didn't fully trust her - but then closed the gap. She placed her hands in Vinnie's.

"Close your eyes", Vinnie instructed.

Bonnie did as she was told and immediately images began flooding her mind. Images about Vinnie and her family, their life together, how her parents died, and how she is what she is. Bonnie has never seen anything so vividly before, never felt anything like that before..she felt what Vinnie went through, she felt everything.

They broke contact with each other and Bonnie was staring at Vinnie, tears streaming down her face. Vinnie's eyes were watery, trying not to let the tears fall. She has never shared that information with anyone, not like that before. "I am so so sorry, Vinnie," Bonnie cried. "I don't know what to say. It's so unbelievable. I..I...I really don't kn...", Bonnie cried, stuttering, not knowing how to express herself right then.

"You don't have to say anything", Vinnie said, who was now crying. "I understand. And...thank you for understanding too. It means sooo much that you do."

Bonnie then hugged the girl and the both of them stood there crying - no bawling. Bonnie was in shock at the information that she just received, the memories she saw, the emotions she _felt_. Vinnie was in shock too, that she revealed what she had locked away to Bonnie. Sure she was related to her and she was glad that she has found family, but she did just meet her. She was also in shock that Bonnie understood and was not pushed away because of it.

"I'm really glad that you decided to show me instead of just telling me", Bonnie said sniffling. "I might not have believed you, regardless of me being a witch." _And regardless of someone like Klaus in existence too_, she added mentally. Bonnie didn't want to tell her anything about Klaus until they reached the boarding house. It wouldn't be fair especially since the others know nothing about her yet.

"Hahahaha", Vinnie laughed out, sniffling as well and wiping the tears from eyes and face.

Bonnie laughed too, then cleared her throat saying, "Ready to go?" She informed Vinnie of her friends being of the supernatural kind...which she already knew, it turns out. "Look Vinnie, I know that you don't really disclose any information about yourself, but you are able to trust my friends, like you trust me", Bonnie told her reassuringly.

Vinnie nodded and asked, "So, how do you think the others are going to take the news?" a doubtful look on her face.

"I think they'll be in shock at first. But then they'll be OK once they know you're on our side," Bonnie said with a smile. "Vinnie, I know this might be too much to ask so soon, but we desperately need your help with something," Bonnie stated questioningly.

Vinnie nodded again and said, "I know."

Bonnie looked at her, caught off guard by that statement, then had a look of curiosity on her face. "How did you...", Bonnie started. She then chuckled, shaking her head and added,"Of course."

"Do you by any chance know where my mom is?", Bonnie asked her suddenly.

"I have an idea. When I traced my family 'history', it led me here, you know. I thought that there was a chance Siobhan would still be here, but I guess not," Vinnie offered.

"Wait, that sounds as if you know her", Bonnie said accusingly.

"No, Bonnie, I don't. You know that I never started looking for family until recently. I just know of her because of the Vladimirescu blood that runs through her veins. That's why I have an idea of where she is. As much as you would like to know everything, I think that there are more _pressing_ issues to deal with, no?", she reminded her. Vinnie felt sorry for her though. She knows how it feels to be without your mom, but it must be really hard on Bonnie because her mom isn't dead, she just up and left.

Bonnie sighed, realizing that Vinnie was right. Besides she didn't want her mom dragged into this whole mess anyway. They then left for the boarding house.

_At the boarding house..._

"Holy shit! How is that even possible?", Damon exclaimed. He and the others just learnt of Lavinia's identity. They were in utter shock. They had no idea that someone like her could be in existence. Damon was pacing, dressed in black close-fit jeans, black biker boots, black round neck fitted tee, blue eyes wild, reflecting the shock he was feeling.

"If you calm down, she'll explain it to you", Bonnie told him. She did however, understand his reaction.

"OK", he said, sitting down in an armchair in the living room,"explain away." He waved his hand motioning for Vinnie to explain herself.

Vinnie was seated on the sofa beside Bonnie, Lucy, Elena and Caroline. Tyler, Jeremy were on the opposite sofa, while Alaric was sitting in another armchair. They were quiet as they felt that Damon's exclamation spoke for all of them. Plus, they didn't really know how to react. It was just all too strange. Too surreal. Is this really the world as they know it? Strange entities - themselves included - running around in it? Oh brother.

Vinnie let out a sigh and then said all in one breath, "OK, long story short, my dad was of a werewolf line, my mom was a witch and I was turned by a vamp. Hence, me being who I am today."

If it were nightfall, you would've heard the crickets chirping loud and clear, as there was complete and utter silence. The group was just staring at her as if she came from outer space. Holy moonstar of Limbo, this chick was like , a little more than Klaus as she was also a witch. She was a damn tribrid. Well, there's really no other way to describe her.

"Uhhh...", Alaric began. "Sooo...exactly how old are you?"

Everyone was looking at her waiting for her to answer.

"Um... 746..", Vinnie answered.

"Oh my God, she's older than everyone in this room put together!", Caroline said in amazement.

"Ya think", Damon said sarcastically.

"Wow!", Lucy exclaimed. "I had no idea that a witch could exist for that long. Sure you're also a vampire but, that is still so extraordinary." Lucy was in awe.

"She's also a werewolf", Tyler added. "Wow, it is really amazing. How is it that I couldn't...you know...smell you?"

"I cast a spell concealing my identity," she replied.

Wow, so Elena was right, Bonnie thought to herself looking at her best friend who gave her an 'I told you so' look. Bonnie rolled her eyes and they both smiled.

"So, when you said that you moved from Iowa, were you lying?", Jeremy asked her.

"No, I wasn't. I did live there for a while. My parents, obviously, just didn't die there," Vinnie explained.

"OK, let me explain some more", Vinnie said. "Obviously, from my name, I am Romanian, well part anyway. I was born in 1265 and raised in Codrii Vlăsiei. It was the forest that once covered parts of southern Romania, including the territory of today's Bucharest. It was perfect because the forest was so thick, we were able to live in seclusion. My father was Nicolae Vladimirescu and my mother was Sakhmet Abasi, an Egyptian. You see the reason why they wanted to live in seclusion. We were fine there, living in peace, when one night some vampires came and attacked us. There weren't only vampires, but compelled humans as well. My mother and I tried to fight them off, but there was too much of them. My dad could do so much and no more. We soon started to tire and that's when they killed my father then raped and killed my mother - all this right in front of me. My mom was a great witch but she was so so tired and she was also so so worried about me. She never wanted this for me - she or my dad. They didn't want me to be a werewolf. I was so tired and my powers were drained, I was only 17 so I was young at witchcraft. The rapist was a compelled human. I was so angry and distraught that a burst of power escaped and I killed him. That's when the werewolf part of me was activated, if you want to call it that. I was crawling to my mother when I felt the pain of the activation and that stopped me in my tracks. Someone then grabbed me from behind and flipped me over on my back. I started to make a lot of noise, screaming and kicking at him, trying to use my powers, but I couldn't. I was in so much pain and I was practically powerless. He clamped his hand over my mouth to shut me up. He wanted to rape me too. He was close to doing it, his hands all over my body. I felt so humiliated, angry, helpless. Anyway, I bit his hand as part of my defense. I bit down hard, and blood flowed into my mouth. He was caught off guard by this and that's when he snapped my neck out of frustration and anger. Turns out the son of a bitch was a vampire. Hm, I became what my parents tried so hard to prevent...and then some." When Vinnie finished sharing this part of her life, she was just staring into nothingness, as if she was in a trance.

Everyone was so quiet. The girls had tears streaming down their faces. Bonnie and Lucy were holding Vinnie's hands. The guys just looked helpless, not knowing what to say.

"What did you do after?", Caroline asked her voice a hoarse whisper.

Vinnie rose from the sofa and stood in an area where she could see everyone's faces.

"When I woke up, I realized that our home was burnt to the ground, with my parents in it. I wondered for days hiding out in the forest making sure that I wasn't seen by anyone. I moved all over, I kept only human acquaintances and a few witches here and there. I never talked about my past or what happened. I never looked for any other family either. I was ashamed of what I was. I was afraid that I would never be accepted by anyone. They would think I was some kind of freak and want to harm me. I stayed to myself especially when it's a full moon. Years and years of patience and practice made me get better with my transformation. Also made me get better at witchcraft," she explained.

"We are so sorry", Elena said sincerely. Everyone else offered their condolences as well.

"I'm fine really", Vinnie said. "I've had _centuries_ to deal with it. It's just that I've never shared it with anyone before now, so all the emotions are stirred up, but, I'm good. So, what's the deal with this Klaus person?"

They explained the situation to Lavinia, telling her about Klaus, his plans and Stefan. They know that she isn't too familiar with Klaus as she practically blocked out everything to do with the supernatural - apart from practicing alot of powerful spells and controlling herself in wolf form, or rather, part wolf-form. Her being a tribrid, she doesn't transform into a full wolf. She said that she looks like vampire but having pointy ears, amber coloured eyes, elongated nails, with her forehead almost looking like a Klingon. They came up with a plan to get Klaus. They have a new secret weapon - Lavinia.

Damon invited Lavinia to stay at the boarding house. She agreed as first, she needed a place to stay and second, it's perfect now that she's a part of their supernatural gang. They decided not to tell the Sheriff anything other than that she's a witch, a friend of Lucy's, and it would be better for her to stay there. The Sheriff was OK with it as she now trusted their judgement.

Lavinia left to get her belongings from the Mystic Falls Inn and the girls made their way back to Caroline's house. It was getting late and they decided to carry out their plan tomorrow. They arrived a few minutes later and got out of Caroline's car. They were talking about how glad they were that they're gonna get Stefan back and get rid of Klaus. They felt so relieved. They just hoped that it really worked. They know that Klaus is older than Lavinia, hence more powerful, but her along with Bonnie and Lucy, and that plan they came up with, there's a good chance of success. Besides, it's their only option right now.

The three girls reached the porch when Bonnie asked,"Hey what do you guys want to watch tonight?"

"I don-", Caroline started when she felt a sudden gust of wind.

"Bonnie!", Elena and Caroline both shouted.

In an instant, Bonnie was no longer beside them. Just vanished.

"BONNIE!", they called again.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!", Caroline said, completely freaked out. She felt so guilty. She should've been able to sense any danger. It was obvious then who took her. It was obvious who could've just swooped in, with incredible speed, unnoticed. Klaus.

"Oh God Caroline, we have to tell Vinnie and the others, now!", Elena shouted frantically. She quickly dialed Vinnie's number and in about a minute she and Damon were standing by the girls. She explained the situation and they left again for the boarding house. They did not want to rush in with a rescue. They did not want to risk Klaus killing Bonnie.

_At Klaus' location..._

She has never been caught off guard as much as she was right this instant. Bonnie was just there talking to Caroline and Elena, when all of a sudden she was just whisked away. It all happened so fast. She was barely able to breathe, or think at the rate at which she was being carried. She got her bearings straight when she was suddenly standing on her feet in a bedroom. She looked up and saw Klaus standing in front of her. She gasped and stumbled backwards. She steadied herself. She was scared. She was alone in this room with him and she had no idea what he was going to do. He was dressed casually in black jeans and a black silk long sleeved shirt. His attire reminded her of Damon, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. Damon _nothing_ like him. She gulped some air down her throat emphasizing her fear and her anxiety. Her breathing now became shallow and she was trying not to break down in front of this monster. She just continued looking at him in her current state. "What do you want with me?", she asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Hm, do you really have to ask that Miss Bennett?", Klaus said with a satisfied smile on his face. "I already told you what my desires are."

"And I told you NEVER", Bonnie replied her voice an octave higher. She was still afraid and he noticed that.

"No need to be afraid of me my fire bird," Klaus said to her. "I told you before that I like you," he added, his way of reassuring her that she is safe.

"Why do you want me to rule by your side when it's obvious my powers are no match for you?", Bonnie said, her voice gaining more confidence.

"It's true that your powers are no match for me, but when _combined_ with mine - well - need I say more?", he revealed.

Bonnie didn't answer him. She just took a step back, still staring at him, her breathing getting shallow again, her eyes tearing up, wondering what on earth he would do to her. Klaus was suddenly in front of her. He cupped one side of her face and slowly ran his thumb over her cheek bone.

"I would never force myself on a lady," he said in a whisper. "I do not have to." His blue eyes softened as he stared into her green ones and she almost believed him. If this was anyone else but Klaus, she would absolutely believe him. But she doesn't trust him. As good as it sounds, she just does. not. trust. him.

"In the mean time, I have a present for you, which you'll receive in a minute," he said smiling. Then he was gone. Bonnie looked around the room. It was amazing. It had a beautiful oak four poster queen sized bed, with white and green bedding. There were also matching dresser, side tables and a huge walk-in closet. A sitting area was by the window which faced a beautiful backyard. There was also an ensuite bathroom with a clawfoot tub and a separate shower. A great room she noticed.

She reached her mind out to Lucy.

"Lucy", she said.

"Oh Bonnie,are you alright?", Lucy returned.

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean?", Bonnie said.

"Where are you?", Lucy asked.

"I don't know yet". Bonnie replied. "I'm in a house though in one of the bedrooms."

"Bonnie, don't worry", Vinnie said. She tapped into the conversation.

"Vinnie, we didn't really plan for this", Bonnie said worried.

"I know that Bonnie", Vinnie said. "We are coming for you."

"How? you don't even know where I am. Remember when I said that his witches conceal their location so we cant find it?", Bonnie reminded her.

"They might seal your physical presence but not your mind Bonnie", Vinnie said. "Play along with him. It's obvious that he's fascinated with you and it's also obvious that he doesn't know about me. I WILL find you and we'll carry out everything as planned. Trust me Bonnie."

"I know, but I'm actually scared of what he might do in the meantime", Bonnie told her.

"Don't be scared, you are a Bennett witch. You're strong. Lucy and I are coming for you Bonnie. The plan stays the same. Don't let on to Klaus otherwise," Vinnie sent back.

"She's right Bon", Lucy said. "We're coming for you. Hang in there. Keep in touch if anything else happens."

"OK, I will", Bonnie said. They ended the connection.

The door opened and Bonnie turned around seeing who it was. "Stefan!", she cried and ran to him. She gave him a huge hug and Stefan returned it holding her for what seemed like forever. Bonnie then looked up and cupped his face in her hands, running her thumbs across both his cheeks. She can't believe that he's standing in front of her right now. After all these months.

"Bonnie", he said. "How are you?" He was hugging her again.

"I don't know", Bonnie replied. "Confused, scared, glad to see you. Guess you're my present Klaus said he had for me," she added with a nervous chuckle.

Stefan chuckled himself and then buried his face in her neck inhaling her scent. A scent from home. He took a huge intake of air and then his eyes turned black, bluish purple veins surfacing under them, his fangs pertruding. Bonnie sensed his change and pulled back looking at him. He looked away from her, trying to control himself. Her blood was so alluring and he was doing everything in his power not to rip into her and drain every last drop. He was about to break free of their embrace when Bonnie stopped him. She placed her hands on his face, cupping it again and started whispering some words. Stefan suddenly began to calm down, his face changing back to its human form. He looked at her confused.

"I cast a spell so that you're not able to smell my blood", Bonnie explained telepathically, not wanting Klaus or his minions to overhear.

He looked at her in awe, not knowing that there was such a spell.

"Something new I just learnt", Bonnie sent to him. It's true, Lavinia taught it to her. It was actually apart of the plan to rescue Stefan because they know that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Thank you", Stefan told her telepathically.

"Sure", she sent back. "We are going to get out of here, Stefan. We have a plan, a better plan. And we have help as well. Don't let Klaus know that you can't smell my blood. We don't want him suspecting anything at all."

Stefan believed what she told him. He is now able to see her eyes unlike before when they were so distant. He sat in the room with her for a while and disclosed where they were. They were still in Braes River but just in another residential area. He also asked about Elena and how she was holding up. He couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't wait to see Damon as well, really glad that he was cured. Bonnie withheld the kissing incident from him. It wasn't her place to say anything. They sat in there talking all night. They talked about general things out loud so as not to arouse any suspicions. They just hoped and prayed that the plan really and truly worked.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope this chapter wasn't too long. What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hi and welcome to Chapter 9. Hope it delivers. The links to Bonnie's, Klaus', Stefan's, Lucy's and Lavinia's outfits are in my profile. Kinda wanted you to have a visual on what they looked like when they all face each other in battle. Everyone is familiar with Damon's look, Stefan's too but since he's one of the main characters of my story, I wanted y'all to see what I envisioned him in. :o) Oh, and I assume its pretty obvious that there are three main characters - Bonnie/Klaus/Stefan. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Caroline, Elena, Tyler and Jeremy were driving to school in Tyler's SUV - a black 2011 BMW X6. They were so worried about Bonnie. Lucy and Lavinia reassured them that she was OK, but they were still scared. First Stefan, now Bonnie. It was a good thing that Liz Forbes, Caroline's mom, was on the graveyard shift so they didn't have to explain anything to her. Alaric would make excuses for her at school and if Caroline's mother asked any questions, then they would just make something up, something to do with witchcraft. They're hoping that her and Stefan can be rescued before any of that is necessary. So, that being, it was decided that only Damon, Lucy and Vinnie would be going in for the rescue. They couldn't leave the town of Mystic Falls without supernatural beings there to protect it, hence Caroline, Tyler and Alaric (though human) staying behind. Besides it would cause too many questions with all of them missing at the same time. So, they just had to be a nervous wreck and try not to show it whilst they wait.<p>

_At Klaus' place..._

Klaus was sitting on the bed beside Bonnie staring at her sleeping. Her back is turned to him, but he is still able to see her face. She apparently went to bed late last night talking with Stefan. He took a lock of her hair and twirled in around between his index and middle fingers. She looks so peaceful, he thought to himself. Bonnie stirred and then opened her eyes. She felt a presence beside her and turned around gasping. She was obviously frightened, seeing Klaus sitting there playing with her hair. She then sat up in bed and scooted away from him, not saying anything, just staring wide eyed. Klaus just stared back, no real expression on his face, observing her.

"Good morning," he told her. "Nice to see that you were able to sleep," he added with a smile.

Bonnie still didn't answer him. She was just wondering where Stefan was and hoping that time could be fast forwarded to where both he and her are back home safe and sound and Klaus is destroyed. Oh, she wishes she could just blast him into oblivion, but it was no use. It would probably anger him, her attacking him, and cause him to hurt everyone back home. UGH!

"Ahh, still wary of me I see," he said, not seeming to be bothered by it at all. "I have breakfast for you", he told her gesturing with his hand over at the sitting area where a breakfast tray was. "You may eat, get dressed and meet me downstairs." He arose from the bed and made his way to the closet. He got an outfit and underwear and placed them on the bed. "It would be flattering if you did me the honour and wear these", he added a smile still plastered on his face.

"Where are we going?", Bonnie asked him, curiosity written all over her face.

"It's a surprise", Klaus told her, winking his left eye. Then he added with a shrug,"although I'm quite sure Stefan will probably tell you." He then left the room and closed the door.

Bonnie knew that she had no choice but to wear them. Besides, it didn't really matter, they were just clothes. Not like he's the one who made them. With any luck he won't be around later today anyway. She got out of bed and looked at the attire he placed there: a black self-tie jump suit with an invisible side zip, a pair of black zipper T-strap 4 1/2 inch heeled shoes and matching black silk panties and bra. Hm, the man does have taste though, she thought.

She made her way over to the sitting area by the window to have breakfast. Regardless of the food being provided by Klaus, she figured Klaus would find more interesting ways of killing her than poisoning the food...and she was hungry. She automatically put her hand in her back pocket to get her cell phone and totally forgot that Klaus took it away. Don't know what he did with it, but he told her earlier that she didn't need it. Even though he was boasting that there's nothing that can take him down, he still told her that he didn't want any distractions from her friends. Besides, she has Stefan here. She was eating and she called out to Stefan with her mind. He was in his room getting ready and will meet her downstairs as well.

_At the boarding house..._

"OK, ladies, you ready?", Damon asked Lucy and Lavina, a look of determination on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lucy replied, letting out a short breath. The plan sounds great but she was nervous nonetheless.

Lavinia just nodded her head in response, gathering her supplies. She then looked up at them both and said,"Hey, don't worry. This will work."

"Do you feed on human blood?", Damon asked her. He was wondering because although she is a powerful witch along with being a werewolf, he wondered if she's a strong enough vampire.

"Sometimes," Vinnie answered.

"Does that give you enough strength?", Damon wondered.

"Damon, you're forgetting that I'm first and foremost a witch and also a wolf. Now sure I'm undead and human blood is best for enhanced strength but I'm fine. I consume roughly a quarter cup of human blood a day to keep my strength up but I can also survive on regular human food. Oh, I also consume animal blood as well, more so than human," Vinnie explained.

"Oh, don't tell me that you feed on all those cute little forest creatures like Stefan," Damon said with a disapproving look on his features.

"Forest creatures?", Vinnie said. "Uh.._no_. First off I view those animals as pets, and second, I need something stronger than that. I prefer bigger game like cattle, sheep, goats, big birds like ostriches and what not. Stronger essence, more power."

Damon nodded his head with an impressed look on his face. Why can't Stefan feed on those types of animals instead of these pansy ass Disney characters. He definitely has to ask Vinnie to get Stefan in on that action after the rescue.

"You hunt those animals?", Lucy asked imagining her like a lioness hunting her prey in the wild.

"No, I try not to hunt and kill as I like to keep a low profile. I normally hang around slaughter houses and get the blood that way," Vinnie told her.

"Yeah, OK," Lucy said with understanding. "So about our mission, won't Bonnie be caught off guard?", Lucy asked with concern.

"Maybe, but I think it was a good idea me telling them, they deserved to know. And...it's time Bonnie knew too, and what better time than now, when she needs help," Lavinia assured them.

Lucy nodded her head agreeing with Vinnie, while Damon was making his way to the door. "Let's go girls, we have people to save and a hybrid to kill", he said while he was walking away from them. He just hoped that this plan worked. Yeah sure Vinnie is strong and powerful, but Klaus has been around longer and he's very methodical and unpredictable. He just came in out of nowhere and kidnapped Bonnie. He wasn't expecting that. None of them were as Klaus boasted about her being no match for him. They thought that he was just toying with her when he said he wanted her to rule by his side - you know - messing with her psyche. Then there's the issue of all his sires. His own race that he's forming. Vinnie assured them that they can be killed as they're newborns, regardless of them being stronger than regular vampires and werewolves. She also told him that he should have more faith in her and Lucy's magic, and the plan that they were about to execute.

The girls met up with Damon outside and decided to drive in Lucy's car which was a jade green 2011 Mazda CX9. It seats seven, so it's more convenient when they get Stefan and Bonnie. They then drove out from the boarding house really grateful that Stefan disclosed all the necessary information. They would end up conserving energy that way.

_Klaus' location..._

After eating, Bonnie went in the bathroom and took a shower. It made her feel better. Strange, she thought. Here she was in the place of a deranged mad man who wants to take over the world and she does not feel nervous about taking a shower and wearing his clothes that he got for her. Hm, she guesses it's because she's more confident that the rescue mission that she and her friends planned will actually work. Also because Stefan is here with her too, making her feel more at ease.

She came out of the bathroom and dressed in the clothes provided. She swept her hair back in a low loose pony tail. It turns out Klaus also provided a make up kit. _Well, isn't he considerate_, Bonnie said to herself sarcastically. Anyway, she only applied black eyeliner and mascara, and lip balm. She then looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked really good. _Ugh, snap out of it Bennett_, she scolded herself. This is not what should be on her mind right now. She left the room and made her way downstairs.

Waiting for her at the foot of the stairs were Stefan and Klaus. She had to admit they both look really handsome. Klaus is dressed casually in blue Calvin Klein slim fit jeans, a white dress shirt that was not pushed in, no tie, a fine pin striped single breast two buttoned jacket and black dress boots. His hair was brushed back exposing his blue eyes. _Whoa_, Bonnie thought to herself, if only he wasn't...,_ dammit Bennett, focus._

Then there was Stefan. Bonnie always thought him attractive but what he was wearing just accelerated that. He was in blue Diesel slim fit jeans, a white collared shirt with a slim black tie and a close fit brown leather jacket zipped up halfway and a popped collar, and brown buckle boots. His hair was in his usual style, low trimmed, except for the front which was slight tousled and brushed back. He reminded her of James Dean. They were both smiling, admiring the way she looked. "You look amazing Bonnie", Stefan told her telepathically. She smiled at Stefan and returned that he looked quite handsome himself. Klaus extended his hand to her and Stefan nodded at her motioning for her to take it. "Quite stunning Bonnie", Klaus told her making eye contact with her and never breaking it while placing a chaste kiss on the top of her hand. Bonnie just nodded her head once in response.

The three of them then went outside to the car - a sleek black Lincoln sedan. The driver was one of Klaus' sires. They entered the car and drove off. Stefan had told Bonnie that they were on their way to HAEM, a pub that Klaus owned. It was where he and his 'children' fed and where he did his recruitment for his new race. The car ride was quiet and they soon reached their destination. Klaus' lackey opened the door for them and upon exiting, Bonnie noticed the ring that he had on his finger. All Klaus' creations had on these rings. It was just a plain silver band on the right middle finger. Klaus' witches charmed the rings as they needed it to walk in the sun. Apparently because they are newborns, the sunlight would weaken them eventually killing them. After being turned, it takes roughly five months for them to be indestructible. Now they're still stronger than the normal vamp, but they can still be killed.

Bonnie, Stefan, Klaus and the newborn entered the pub. Bonnie was astonished. It was amazing and it was huge. Sure it had a bar and televisions, a gaming area and seating areas, but it didn't look like a regular pub. It looked more like a private club or something. There were private booths with dark brown leather seats, the tables and other chairs were of dark mahogany. There were people playing pool, throwing darts, watching tv. Others were just mingling, laughing. Some were making their way to the back of the pub into some rooms that had thick black curtains instead of doors. Stefan glanced at her and she was then made aware that's where feeding takes place. One of Klaus' witches put a sound barrier spell on those rooms so as not to frighten away the other humans. Sure Klaus could just compel his victims, but where's the fun in that. He likes the thrill of seeing the fear in their eyes and the fight that they put up when he's feeding on them. The siring takes place in the basement. As a matter of fact, that's where most of them live - in a chamber of rooms underground. Some of the sires were at the house along with two of his witches keeping an eye on his family - the Originals.

"So, Bonnie," Klaus addressed her. "What do you think of my place?", he asked her, quite proud of his establishment.

"It's something", Bonnie told him, uncomfortable with what this pub really is for.

"Well, it's more than something", Klaus said a little disappointed that she wasn't more excited. Of course she has to get used to it. She isn't comfortable, Klaus thought to himself. He then smiled and said, "Come, this way." He led Bonnie to one of the private booths and Stefan followed. The three sat down. Stefan and Bonnie sat beside each other and Klaus sat across from them. He did this wanting to be able to look at Bonnie. A waitress - a human if you believe it - came to their table with drinks. Bourbon for Stefan, scotch - neat for Klaus and a Shirley Temple for Bonnie.

"Uh, excuse me, a Shirley Temple?", she asked feeling a little insulted. Sure she's underage but still, she is a supernatural being.

"Yes, Bonnie, a Shirley Temple. You are not yet eighteen," Klaus stated an amused look starting to form on his face.

"Yeah, but I thought I would at least been given the chance to refuse an alcoholic beverage," she stated incredulously, not believing the nerve of him. "Besides, Stefan isn't eighteen either", she said a matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but you are more human than he is", Klaus stated in the same manner as Bonnie.

"And even if you did turn eighteen, you're still under the drinking age", Stefan contributed.

Bonnie turned and scowled at Stefan who simply grinned at her and took a sip of his drink. Bonnie rolled her eyes and drank some of her drink.

Klaus leaned back in his seat now fully amused at the scene in front of him. He's glad that he took her out of the house. She seems more relaxed as oppose to feeling like a prisoner back home. She's also more comfortable with Stefan around. She will be as comfortable with me sooner or later, Klaus thought to himself. He was now tracing the rim of his glass with his pointer finger, staring at Bonnie. He suddenly said,"Bonnie, I know that your friends will come looking for you and that you've no doubt told them of our whereabouts." He wasn't smiling but amusement still showed in his eyes.

Bonnie looked at him with an 'I-just-got-caught-in-the-act' look on her face. Stefan showed no expression as he leaned back in his seat. _Don't freak out_, he sent to her. Klaus of course noticed her facial expression. "Not to worry", he said reassuringly, still tracing the rim of his glass. "I have prepared for their arrival", he added with a smile.

Bonnie felt Stefan's hand on her knee under the table. He squeezed slightly and told her with his mind that she's to stay calm. Bonnie took heed and her facial expression went blank, no real emotions there. A woman then came to their table to summon Klaus. Bonnie realized it is the same raven haired witch who attacked them with fireballs and held them immobile the night her, Damon and Tyler went to try and rescue Stefan. Bonnie tensed in her seat and a scowl formed on her face. The witch just simply smirked at her and she felt Stefan squeeze her knee again. Bonnie's face relaxed.

"Excuse me a moment, will you", Klaus said while getting up from his seat with his drink. He then left the booth with the witch.

Bonnie then let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and then looked to Stefan. "Hey, you alright?", Stefan asked her his face lined with worry.

"Yeah," she replied. _I'm just worried about what he has planned,_she sent to him. Stefan then moved his arm around her shoulder and sent back, _Don't worry, whatever he has planned, he will not be expecting Lavinia._ Bonnie just nodded her head and sighed, leaning back in her seat too, Stefan's arm still around her shoulder. She's sorry that he had to be in this situation but she's really glad that he's here.

_Damon/Lucy/Vinnie..._

Damon, Lucy and Vinnie were at Klaus' house. They went around back undetected as no one was expecting them to go there. After all Bonnie nor Stefan weren't there. Lucy unlocked the door, magically, and they went inside. Damon was able to go in as the house is owned by a vampire, hence not needing an invitation. Now the trio knows that Stefan and Bonnie aren't there, but they needed to do something at this location first. They walked through the house heading for the basement.

Lucy, Damon and Vinnie came out of the house from the back and got in the car, driving towards HAEM. They accomplished what needed to be done. Vinnie took out her phone and made a phone call. It would take them roughly twenty minutes to reach their destination.

_At HAEM..._

"AAAAHHHH!", "COCKROACHES!" "HEY, THERE ARE MICE TOO!" "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!", "GET OUT!", "WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" "DISGUSTING!"

There were screams like that amongst the crowd at the pub, people going frantic because they were seeing an infestation of cockroaches and mice coming from the bar, from in the kitchen and over the floors. It was like a stampede as everyone rushed out of the establishment. Bonnie, Stefan, Klaus, his two witches and his sires were confused. They wondered what the hell was going on. Why did everyone just rush out of there like bats on fire out of hell? Bonnie and Stefan got up from their booth, where they were hanging out since they arrived and went out to the main area. Klaus, raven hair witch and a blond hair male witch were already there looking confused and some of his sires were about to go outside when the door opened and in walked Damon, Lucy and Lavinia.

Bonnie and Stefan had a look of relief on their faces and then they figured out who was responsible for the craziness that just happened. So did Klaus and the others. Klaus stepped forward and looked at the three individuals standing in front of him. Damon is dressed in black Diesel fitted jeans, a black v-neck fitted tee, black fitted leather biker jacket and black buckle boots. Lucy is dressed in a plaid v-neck top with front snap closure and smocked waist, black skinny jeans and black Grommet buckle boots with her long light brown hair in slight waves cascading down her back. Lavinia is wearing a black bell sleeve tunic with wide neckline and bell sleeves, a metallic blue broad buckle belt at the hip with black stockings and black knee high wedge buckle boots. Her hair was out and slightly tousled and she had on her silver chain around her neck. The pendant was now visible. It was flat, silver and had the Egyptian symbol "Sa", which means protection.

"Hahaha", Klaus laughed out. "I have to hand it to you, I expected you to come, but not with such an..._entrance_." Vinnie cast a spell on only the humans making them believe that they were seeing an infestation of roaches and mice. It was to get them out safely so they could deal with Klaus and his minions. He clapped his hands and said, "Well, done. But will it be enough, I wonder." He was glancing from one to the other. "So, if it isn't Damon Salvatore - Stefan's brother, Lucy Bennett-Heron - Bonnie's cousin and...who do we have here?", he asked motioning to Vinnie.

"I am also a relative of Bonnie's", Vinnie answered, looking at him directly already despising this man. She then looked at Bonnie and her friend, glad to see them in good shape.

"Aaah, another Bennett witch, I see", Klaus said, impressed that family members are the ones that are attempting the rescuing.

"I am not a Bennett, Niklaus", Vinnie answered in a deep Romanian accent.

"Ha, you know my name, may I know yours?", he asked. He after all wanted to know who this girl is. If she isn't a Bennett, yet a witch and related to Bonnie, then he is rather curious.

"Numele meu e Lavinina Vladimirescu," Vinnie answered in her native tongue.

"A Romanian beauty," Klaus responded. "I know that you've come to _try_ and get Bonnie and Stefan back. It is quite honourable really. Don't really know how you're going to accomplish that. I know that Damon and Bonnie filled you in on who I am...on _what_ I am. You look no older than seventeen, hence you nor you little posse are no match for me. I suggest you leave while you still have the chance," Klaus voiced with confidence, obviously not in the least threatened by the two witches and the vampire standing in front of him.

Damon, who is standing on one side of Lavinia looked like he was ready to rip his head off but stayed in his position. Lucy, who is standing on her other side was scoping out the area, seeing who apart from Klaus they were up against. They already knew but it kept her focused doing that. Lavinia was looking at him, chin up, eyes defiant. She was thinking what a pompous, self-centred dick. _Oh how she was going to enjoy this_, she thought, her lips curving up into a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Stefan's arm immediately wrapped around Bonnie's waist and pulled her against him, her back to his chest, as soon as he heard Klaus' warning. They were to the corner of the main area. He looked at his brother and Bonnie's two cousins and their stance remained unwaivered.

"You seem so sure of yourself", Lavinia replied the smirk still on her face.

"I've been around a _long_ time. In my earliest memories I carried a bronze axe. I killed with Alexander's army. I fought in the Trojan War. I'm old, _little girl_. I'm one of the Originals. I helped bring the Roman Empire down. DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCE!", Klaus roared, his handsome features suddenly contorted in madness.

There were about six of Klaus' newborns present with him now, but around twelve more showed up upon his outburst. They all stood behind him, his two witches by his side. His features relaxed and he moved to the bar and sat on one of the stools facing them. "Now", he began, "since it's pretty obvious that you're not moving, I shall have to have you escorted out of here. Invanka, Boris, will you kindly show these _young_ people out? Thank you", he said quite smugly.

Klaus really and truly underestimated the three individuals standing in front of him. He is so sure, so dead sure, that they are absolutely positively no match for him. He was insulting them, asking his two witches to do the honours, while he just sits back and enjoy the show. The nerve of this..this..jackass. This was what was running through Lavinia's mind.

"We're not leaving without Stefan and Bonnie", Damon spoke up.

"Hm", was Klaus' only response. Damon was about to make a move but Bonnie told him to stay put telepathically.

Invanka, the dark haired female witch and Boris, the blond haired male witch raised their right hands but nothing happened. "I haven't got all day, witches", Klaus declared impatiently.

"Nothing is happening", Invanka said, quite stunned. She and Boris were planning on using telekinesis to throw Lucy, Damon and Vinnie out of the pub.

"Our powers have been bound!", Boris exclaimed as he tried to throw a fireball. "How is this possible?"

While Lucy was 'scoping' the place out, she cast a spell binding the powers of Klaus' two remaining witches. All this of course, was said in her mind.

"Well, well, well, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you. Oh, but wait, I said you're no match for _me_, not for my _witches_," Klaus said, the last word uttered with disappointment. "Ha, how rude of me. Have I introduced you to my 'children'?", Klaus added, gesturing to his sires. "Yes, they are a part of my new race, the new world order. Are you sure that you do not want to join me? be a part of my family?", Klaus asked.

Lucy spoke up. "We already have a family, two of whom we've come for." She sounded quite confident, staring at Klaus and then glancing at Bonnie and Stefan who were still in the corner of the room.

Klaus then nodded to two of his sires, a man and a woman. They, along with the rest of them were dressed in all black. Black trousers, black boots and black skin tight round neck t-shirts. The two of them sped over to Stefan and Bonnie and held them by their necks, choking them.

"If there's no family to come for, no point in you staying, now is there?", Klaus told her defiantley.

Bonnie and Stefan were gasping for air, their hands on their assailants' hands, trying to break free.

Lavinia's face went instantly serious and just then the door flew open and the two sires choking Bonnie and Stefan flew in the air to the back of the room. "Get your hands OFF my daughter!"

Bonnie who was rubbing her throat and catching her breath looked up and, "Dad?", she exclaimed. She was in shock. What the hell was her dad doing here and wait...did he just use magic?

Klaus got up off the bar stool and looked at Bonnie's father. Donovan Bennett. "I see this is a family reunion," Klaus let out, getting irritated.

"Alright! Enough is enough!", Klaus bellowed. He then gestured to the rest of his creation and they started to move off but they couldn't. They were held immobile. In the mean time, Stefan sped Bonnie towards her dad and the others. Bonnie hugged her dad, still in shock and still confused. She didn't know that her dad practiced witchcraft. Stefan hugged his brother and stood by his side.

"I'll explain everything when we get out of here", he told her. She simply nodded, knowing that now isn't the time. They have to carry out the plan, the plan she actually knows about. She has to have a talk with Vinnie and Lucy too, cause they felt they had to keep this from her. She really didn't want her father involved, but it looks like he can handle himself.

Klaus was enraged. He now realized that these two witches in front of him were a lot more powerful than he bargained for. It's as if _they_ were the ones toying with _him_. He let out a snarl and rushed towards the Vinnie, Damon and Lucy, only to stop short about five inches from Vinnie. The force at which he stopped blew Vinnie's reddish-brown hair back. Her hair seemed more red than brown in contrast with her full black ensemble. He couldn't move. He tried to move his legs, his arms, nothing but his head. He was paralyzed from the shoulders down. Klaus was dumbfounded. The force he felt holding him in place was extremely powerful. He has never felt that much power before.

Lavinia was simply staring at him, observing him. She cocked her head to one side and said, "Guess I'm not so little, huh?"

Klaus was looking at her keenly. "Who are you?", he asked. He wanted to know who this person was who had so much power.

"I already told you", Lavinia said to him flatly centering her head.

Klaus was still trying to break free of his hold, but it wasn't working. Lavinia then started to chant ever so lightly while still staring Klaus dead in the eyes. Klaus recognized the language as ancient Egyptian. He glanced down and noticed the pendant around her neck. The Egyptian symbol for protection. He then looked back up at her and noticed that nothing else was happening to him. However, his sires were walking towards the front of the pub. "Where are you going?", he demanded of them. "We can't control it Klaus! We're being pulled against our will!", they said.

He looked back at Vinnie, shock in his eyes. He heard a second voice whispering the same language. He looked behind her and noticed that it belonged to Bonnie's father. Bonnie and the others looked on in disbelief. They had no idea that Vinnie practiced that kind of magic, nor her dad. Especially not her dad.

"Necromancy", Klaus whispered. He was dealing with a damn necromancer. Two in fact. He did not expect this at all. "Do you actually think that you can hold me here forever? You can kill all of them, I'll just create more! You can do all this necromancy shit all you want, but you CAN'T destroy me! I am an ORIGINAL! I am a HYBRID! the most POWERFUL being you little BITCH!", Klaus shouted, clearly outraged and the look on his face was pure madness.

Lavinia, clearly unimpressed and unaffected, didn't respond to him. She simply said, "Bonnie, Lucy." Bonnie and Lucy lifted their right hands and smashed the windows of the pub, allowing the sun to shine in. Klaus' new race were walking towards the sun. Before they reached it they suddenly, against their will, started to remove their rings. Bonnie's father was controlling that part of the spell on his own. Lavinia then faced Klaus and said,"Aren't you feeling a little left out? I mean all our families are here...except yours", she said with a smirk. "How's about a family reunion of your own?", she whispered smiling.

Klaus' eyes narrowed wondering what the hell, when someone else walked through the door. "Hello Niklaus."

Klaus looked up and his eyes were widened, shocked at who he was seeing. "Elijah. Let me guess, this bitch of a necromancer freed you," he said trying to sound casual, trying to conceal the surprise clearly written on his face.

When Lucy, Damon and Vinnie stopped at Klaus' house first, they went to free Elijah and his family. They killed the two witches and the four newborn hybrids before leaving. Lucy telekinetically removed their rings, while Vinnie was holding them immobile. The witches were also held immobile while Damon killed them. They then pulled the daggers out of the Originals' chests and told them of their plan.

Elijah simply smiled confirming his statement. Afterwards, the rest of his family walked in: his father - Leikvard, mother - Alvlaug, sister - Danvør and his brothers - Asger, Björn, Dagur & Halfdan. They were just staring at each other in silence. Klaus hasn't seen his family like this, not since he killed them, which was a long long time ago.

The newborns started to scream as they were being affected by the sun. They were weakening and their skin was starting to burn. Leikvard then spoke up saying,"Children, I do not believe you have been acquainted with your new 'siblings'." "No father, I don't believe we have", Danvør replied. "Shall we?", she asked with a smile. In a flash the Original family started killing all the newborns by ripping their hearts out their chests and dismembering them. Damon and Stefan helped them as well. When all this was going on Ivanka and Boris snuck behind the bar and emerged with rifles. They fired at Lucy and Bonnie but Stefan and Damon got to them and moved them out of the way. They then sped towards the witches and ripped their hearts out. The girls thanked them.

"You know Klaus, I was really expecting more from you. But it's obvious that you underestimated us, me in particular. You think that you are so powerful and mighty, turning people's lives upside down and not caring one iota. You are a deranged psychotic maniac. New world order my ass. You are like the Joker and that crazy rodent from the animated series, Pinky and the Brain - out. of. your. damn. mind," Vinnie told him, still five inches from him. "You actually think that you're the only one of your kind, do you?", Vinnie asked him, her eyes changing from her natural brown to black to amber and back to brown again.

Klaus' eyes widened when he saw her eyes change colours. "Impossible", he whispered. "How can this be?", he asked. "Why didn't I know about you?", he demanded.

"No one knew about me. I made sure of it," Vinnie answered.

"Then why don't you release this hold on me and fight me naturally," Klaus suggested. "Let's see what you got."

"Haha, do you actually think that I trust you?", Lavinia asked incredulously. "Besides, it's like you said, you've been around a long time, longer than me. There is no way in hell, that I'm letting you go. Not after what you did and what you're planning to do."

Elijah and his family came from the back of the room. They just put the destroyed newborns in a pile down in the basement. Lucy chanted something. Apparently she set them on fire, a controlled fire to get rid of the remains.

"You're a traiter to your own kind! You should join me. Imagine what we can accomplish together. What we ALL can accomplish together!", Klaus bellowed. He was still trying to move but he was still held firmly in place.

_"A__thhab ela al-jaheim__"_ , Vinnie told him, her eyes narrowing, turning amber and her fangs exposed. She quickly retracted them and walked away from him towards Bonnie, Lucy and Donovan. "Are you guys ready?", she asked them. They nodded their heads in affirmation. She then looked towards Elijah and his family and said, "I am sorry."

"No need to apologize", Elijah told her.

"Yes, my child", Alvlaug said. "It's been a long time coming." Yes, Klaus was her son, but it was obvious that he wanted no part of their lives. He killed them for crying out loud. He deceived his brother and killed him as well. He is a powerful, evil being who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He's using all this power for the wrong reasons. It needs to end. He needs to end.

Vinnie nodded her head, turned towards Klaus and raised her left arm, levitating him midair. She went and stood on one side of Bonnie while Lucy stood on the other. Donovan stood beside Lucy and they all joined hands. Bonnie was looking at Klaus who was staring directly at her, his ice blue eyes filled with...regret? Really?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. How was this chapter? Tried to make it sound interesting. Forgive me if it wasn't. I decided to change Klaus' father's name. Kinda liked the way Leikvard sounded. I used Nordic names for the Original family. What did you think of the choices? Anyway, thank you for your reviews and I think you all know that this story is coming to an end, especially since this chapter's kinda short. Probably one or two more chapters to go(leaning more to one). It's a short story, I know, but... hope it's OK so far. :o)**

**P.S. **_**A**__**thhab ela al-jaheim**_** means 'go to hell' in Egyptian.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Of course filled with regret, thought Bonnie. Regret for not being able to carry out his diabolical plan of ruling Planet Earth. She broke eye contact with him and looked at the others. Stefan and Damon were behind them and the Originals were behind the Salvatore brothers. They were all facing Klaus, their backs turned to the front of the pub.

When the witches began to chant, a soft breeze started blowing through the establishment and the vampires felt the power associated with it. Klaus' eyes widened in realization. They were casting a spell to vanquish him - destroy him. He was still in denial as he believed that he was indestructible. He was still holding on to the belief that maybe, maybe the spell won't work regardless of there being another hybrid - 'tribrid' rather.

The witches continued their chanting while Lavinia broke free of the chain and stepped forward. She then floated up to Klaus and stopped inches in front of him. Everyone looked on in surprise at the two super beings suspended in mid air. "Come to join me, have you?", Klaus said with sarcasm. Lavinia just blinked in response. She told the others -with her mind - to continue with the spell.

Lavinia's and Klaus' hair started to blow as wind started to spin around them, like a cyclone. The 'cyclone' resembled the rings of Saturn somewhat - transparent - looking like fairy dust encircling them. It got a little more intense causing Vinnie's hair to be blowing round about her face. It actually made her look like she was under water. Her eyes were interchanging between black and amber as the practitioners of magic continued with the casting of the spell. Klaus began to feel weaker and he started to panic as he could feel his energy, his power, being drained. Vinnie's right leg was now up and both arms were by her side, her fingers spread out. The Salvatores and the Originals inched closer as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They could see Klaus' life force being pulled from him and going into Vinnie. Klaus began to scream as he started feeling pain. Vinnie's eyes were now a combination of amber and black, her fangs were now fully exposed. The wind surrounding them started spinning faster while Klaus' screams started getting louder and more agonizing. Vinnie's back then arched, her chest pushing forward, her neck and her arms hyper-extended. She too started to scream as she was absorbing all of Klaus' energy. She could feel the power all through her. Klaus' scream then went from agonizing to blood curdling. The others looked on in utter disbelief and shock as he was starting to disintegrate from the lower extremities up, particles of his remains spinning in the wind surrounding him and his destroyer. This lasted for about five minutes. The wind then died down and disappeared along with Klaus, as if he evaporated. Vinnie then turned and faced them, her face still vampiric, and she floated back down to the ground. She took a deep breath in and her face was back to normal. Everyone was still in shock, looking round about them, can't believing that Klaus is really gone.

"He's really gone", Damon said after about ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah", Bonnie agreed, "he really is."

This realization started to sink in and everyone was now more relaxed, more relieved, hell - happy that this is finally over.

"Let's go home", Donovan said. Everyone was in agreement with that.

Elijah and his family expressed their gratitude and he also apologized to Stefan, Bonnie and Damon for his betrayal at the sacrifice. He truly believed his brother. But, he's glad Klaus is gone and he has his family back. He also told them that if they ever needed any help with anything, he and his family are willing. They bid farewell and left.

"Uh, guys? How are we going to explain what happened here?", Stefan asked before they left the pub.

"Don't worry Salvatore. We had cast an illusion, so as far as anybody is concerned on the outside, everything is A-OK", Lucy answered.

Stefan nodded his head and scolded himself as he should have know that they would've taken care of that detail.

"Good to have you back brother", Damon told him, patting him on the shoulder. "Look, how are you doing, you know, with feeding on human blood?", he asked him, worried about the next challenge of preventing Stefan from killing anyone in Mystic Falls.

"There's no need to worry", Stefan told him. "Bonnie cast a spell that prohibited me from smelling her blood."

"And I can cast one that will stop him from smelling all human blood until he gets it under control", Bonnie added.

"Yeah, it will be like a 12 step program for his human blood addiction", Vinnie contributed.

"Sounds good", Damon said. He was really relieved at that.

"What about this place?", Donovan asked.

"Who cares. We can't be linked to it. Let the state deal with it", Damon said.

Donovan shrugged his shoulders. No argument there. They all went outside,preparing to go home. Oh, how they can't wait. Stefan can't wait to see Elena, Bonnie can't wait to see Jeremy and Damon, although relieved that his brother is safe, wonders if Elena will tell him about the kiss they shared. It's quite obvious that Bonnie didn't tell him anything. It was true though, that everything appeared normal on the outside. Cars were driving by. People were walking on the pavement as if nothing happened. Lucy did take away the illusion though, but not before fixing back the windows and the inside. It looks like the pub was just abandoned. Damon was right - let the state deal with it.

"Oh, dad, I was gonna wait until after this whole Klaus issue before introducing Lucy and Vinnie to you as family, but, now I see that it isn't necessary", Bonnie said. Her dad simply laughed and shook his head. "And I still can't believe that they called you and didn't even tell me", she said looking at Lucy and Vinnie.

"Uh, it was a surprise?", Vinnie said, a sheepish grin on her face. Bonnie just laughed and decided that it doesn't matter anymore.

"But, seriously. Why didn't you tell me that you practiced magic, necromancy no less?", Bonnie probed her father.

"Because I didn't want you exposed to it. Not that kind of magic. No magic rather. That's why I was kinda giving you grief about hanging around Grams too much", he said. "But it's obvious that you couldn't keep away. So, I kept an eye on you from time to time, when I was away for work."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized. "Wait, that feeling of someone watching me that I was having all summer long, was..you?", she asked surprise.

"Yes, Bonnie it was me. Whenever I was in near proximity, I astro-projected and whenever I was far away, like in Canada, I used 'friends'", he explained.

"Wow, I never would've guessed. Wait..'friends'? what 'friends'?", she asked.

"Oh, you know, owls, crickets, everyday creatures that you expect to be there, but still go unnoticed", he said with a smirk.

Bonnie was impressed. "Way to go dad", she cheered smiling.

Everyone laughed at that and they were really impressed as well. They had no idea that Mr. Bennett was so powerful, well, except Lucy and Vinnie. They were walking towards their vehicles. Bonnie's dad had one and there was Lucy's. Bonnie decided to go with her dad. They were approaching the car when the passenger door opened and a red-headed woman stepped out and looked at Bonnie.

"MOM?", Bonnie exclaimed. She has been getting surprise after surprise today. "WHAT are you doing here?", she added.

Her mother simply smiled. "I was told that you were kidnapped and I came with your father. He of course told me to stay out here, to keep an eye out, if you will."

"Wait, what?", Bonnie asked clearly confused. "Why on earth would he leave you out here to 'keep and eye out'?", she directed at her mother. The others were now gathered by the car. Stefan and Damon was staring at Bonnie's mom, thinking that she sure is beautiful. Stefan saw where Bonnie got her looks from.

"Bonnie, there's something that you need to know", Siobhan said to her daughter. Lavinia was now beside her. Siobhan's eyes then turned amber and then back to their natural green.

Bonnie gasped and took a step back in shock. "No way", she said. "How?", she asked confused as hell.

Siobhan looked to Vinnie. Vinnie then said,"Bonnie, don't you remember that she's related to me? My aunt carried the werewolf gene and it was passed onto her."

Bonnie then understood. She didn't know why it didn't occur to her before. Then she realized that they were so preoccupied with getting Stefan and getting rid of Klaus, that she never really gave it a second thought. "Why did you leave?", she asked quietly.

Siobhan sighed and said,"Because I didn't want to hurt you Bonnie. I transform every month and I didn't want you exposed to that. I didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls and risk hurting anyone else either. Your father and I thought it was for the best."

"Where did you go?", Bonnie asked her. Sure she felt that she was supposed to be more angry with her mom, but with everything that happened and with Tyler's experiences, she understands.

"I was in Scotland, with your grandparents. Your father always fills me in on how you're doing. He said that you have great friends and that you're safe. Sheila taught you well. She used to update me on your well-being too", her mother explained.

Bonnie simply nodded, her eyes beginning to moisten. "Will you be going back?", she asked.

"No", she answered. "I don't have to worry about hurting you anymore. Lavinia told me about Tyler and herself and that there is somewhere that we can morph without hurting anyone."

Bonnie then ran to her mother and hugged her with all her might. The tears were now streaming down her face - both their faces. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I should've told you. I should've realized that you were strong enough", her mother told her through her tears.

"It's OK, you were just being a mom", Bonnie said. Her mother laughed when at that. Her father then joined in the hug, happy to have his family back together again. Everyone looked at them, feeling happy for Bonnie.

Stefan's thoughts then went to Elena and his undead heart went out to her. The only family she has left is Jeremy. Apparently Damon was thinking the same thing. But they knew that Elena would be happy for Bonnie. They were like sisters and at least Elena would have a mother figure in her life again. They then got into their respective vehicles and headed home for Mystic Falls.

It was early evening when they arrived at the boarding house. Even though the immediate threat is done and gone, they still decide to meet there to talk about anything supernatural. They still, after all, have to put up a front to the unsuspecting citizens. Excitement filled the house as Elena was reunited with Stefan and Bonnie with Jeremy and then Caroline - who was just over the top ecstatic. Alaric was relieved that no more Klaus to deal with and glad that the kids are alright. Tyler was glad too and he, along with the others, were shocked that Bonnie's mom is a werewolf. He feels good though, he's not alone anymore. He now has Siobhan and Lavinia.

* * *

><p>Elena did get her birthday wish after all. Stefan was there for her party. It was amazing. There was no tension, no fear, no looking over their shoulder. They really and truly enjoyed the party. They had it a the boarding house since no normal gathering has ever been held there and everyone had a great time. Elena was now eighteen, an adult. Everyone still sympathized with her losing Jenna and her dad, but she was OK. She still had family - Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler. Not to mention Bonnie's parents, Vinnie and Lucy.<p>

The party was dwindling down and she and Stefan were out back on the patio observing the guests moving in and out the house. They weren't saying anything, they were just enjoying each others presence. Damon was one of the guests heading back in the house too, raising his glass of bourbon to them, before disappearing inside. Elena was then reminded of the kiss that they shared when they both thought that he was going to die. She often wondered if she should tell Stefan but then she decided that she shouldn't. After all it didn't mean anything, right? Right, so she told herself that it wasn't necessary to share. She then turned to Stefan and hugged him. "You OK?", he asked her. He sensed her uneasiness and he noticed that it was after they saw Damon. "Yeah, I'm fine", she answered her head on his shoulders. Stefan still wasn't so sure. He wondered if anything happened between her and Damon. He was gone for quite some time. Bonnie didn't say anything to him. Even when they were both with Klaus, she didn't show the slightest hint that something happened when she was telling him about what went on at home. With that he brushed it off. He just wanted to continue enjoying being home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello all. Looks like there will be another chapter after all. Hope that this one was alright. :o) Thank you for your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all. Final chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and also for your reviews. They were constructive and encouraging. Feels great, being a novice to the writing world and all. Much love :o)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

It's been a little over a month since Stefan's been home and Klaus destroyed. Things have been going pretty well. Stefan was basically back to normal and everyone trying to move on from all the despair and sorrow that they've experienced. It turns out that Jeremy's ghostly encounters were just that. Anna and Vicki didn't have any message for him. Apparently, the reason he was seeing them was because he never had any closure. First, Vicki just 'disappeared' without a trace and he never knew why or where she went. Then he found out she was dead and was previously a vampire. Second, Anna died unexpectedly and it took him a while to deal with it. Don't think he ever really did, he just kinda pushed it to the back of his head. Then when he died and was brought back, the consequences would be him haunted by his unresolved issues, risking him going insane. When he asked about John and Jenna, it was explained that he knew about them before hand. He knew what would happen once the spell to save Elena was cast on John. He knew about Jenna being a vampire and that Klaus was going to use her for the ritual, hence expecting her to die. With that, Donovan fixed the situation causing Jeremy not to see or hear them anymore.

One day Damon, being Damon, lost a little control and fed from a human, though not killing her. Of course, this caused a quarrel to erupt between the brothers. One thing led to another and it came out that Elena kissed Damon. Stefan was livid as, while he expected his brother to try something like that, especially on his death bed, he did not expect that from Elena. According to him, she would never do that. Elena and Damon explained the situation to him. He understood where they were coming from but he was still not happy with the situation. He tried to put it behind him, since it only happened once, but every time they're in the same room together, there's a little tension.

Jeremy and Bonnie, Elena and Stefan, Caroline and Damon all decided to have dinner at the Grill one night. You know, just to hang out. Tyler wasn't there as it was a full moon, but he wasn't alone as he had Siobhan and Vinnie with him. Anyway, they were having a good time, eating, relaxing, talking. There were bouts of tension here and there but it passed as quickly as it came. The outing ended with no one quarreling and they bid their good nights and went home.

Bonnie was home alone as her dad was away, again, for work. Of course, her mom was with Tyler and Vinnie as it was a full moon. The song Decode by Paramore sound out from her phone. "Hey you", she said smiling, "didn't really expect you to be using this means of communication."

"Haha, I just wanted to do something _normal_", Stefan said smiling.

"Now, there's a word that's been thrown around a lot lately", Bonnie said rolling her eyes. It's true. For the whole summer, that's all they've been saying. Wanting things to get back to normal.

Stefan laughed and asked,"Are you tired?"

"Not yet", she answered.

"Want some company?", he asked a little unsure. After all they just came in from their group date and it was kinda late.

Bonnie heard the uncertainty in his voice and said,"You know you're welcome here anytime Stefan. Sure."

"OK, be there in five", he said and hung up. Ever since that ordeal with Klaus, he and Bonnie have gotten closer. He can tell her anything and he feels really comfortable around her. When he first found out about Damon and Elena's kiss, he was a little mad at her for not telling him. Didn't last long though, as she told him that it wasn't her place to say anything. Anyway, he found himself hanging out at her house when he couldn't sleep or when the sight of his brother and girlfriend made him uncomfortable. Tonight was one of those nights. Yeah they were in a large group, but they kept on sneaking glances at each other, which did not go unnoticed by Stefan, nor Bonnie.

The doorbell rang and Bonnie went and answered the door. "More normal stuff again?", she asked Stefan.

"Yeah and besides, no one else is home", he said grinning as he entered her house. Stefan would normally climb in through her window if her parents were home. Now because they were both supernatural beings as well, Bonnie normally cast a sound barrier spell on her room so as not to cause a fuss. Sure they like Stefan and he's always welcome, but they wouldn't really approve of him coming over at all hours of the night to just 'hang out', especially when he basically sees Bonnie everyday.

They went over to the couch and watched some TV in silence. "Hey, ever wonder if Klaus could have gotten help and be a better person?", Bonnie asked out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?", Stefan asked turning to look at her.

"I don't know", Bonnie said, leaning her head back on the couch. "I was just thinking. When I was with him, he had his moments when he seemed..I don't know...normal?", she said laughing at saying the word normal.

"Bonnie, seriously? The man was a deranged psychopath... and what kind of 'help' are you talking about anyway?", Stefan voiced.

"Who knows, a supernatural shrink or something. Forget it, was just thinking out loud I guess", she said, sitting back up.

Stefan put his arm around her and she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder, watching the TV. "Can't save everybody Bon. He was one of those who couldn't be saved. Still can't believe that you were thinking that," Stefan said with a chuckle.

"Oh, the things the mind conjours up when it wanders", Bonnie told him in a philosophical manner.

Stefan chuckled again, kissed the top of her head and turned his attention back to the television. This girl is something else, he thought to himself.


End file.
